consolation for a king
by Ihnldy
Summary: Eight years later. Jareth comes back for his reluctant heir...and his oblivious bride.
1. Chapter 1

The owl flew out the open door, leaving Sarah alone at the foot of the stairs.

"Toby?" she cried out, rushing up the steps.

She dashed into her parents' bedroom.

To her enormous relief, he was there, nestled snuggly in his crib fast asleep…

***

The white owl perched on the tree just outside Sarah's window.

She was a fool. She had no idea how generous he had been to her.

Thirteen hours to solve a labyrinth. That was the _only_ rule to the game.

A game he had invented on the spot, that nagging feeling prompting him to do so.

How satisfactory it would have been to simply take the baby and leave her there to suffer with the memory of her selfish deed. She would have deserved it. She was a spoiled brat, much like himself.

But she truly believed she was _better_ than the goblin king. When she recited the lines to that story, she meant every word. She believed _her_ heart was pure, and _his_ corrupt.

But he knew better. He had watched her for a long time as she descended into a state of moral depravity. She was every bit as evil as he. Did she really think she could conquer him? Did she really think she was so innocent?

If he wanted to, he could take her now. Nothing could stop him, even if she did believe the words in that silly book. _You have no power over me_.

For he certainly did have power over her. He had been under no obligation to anyone to return her to her home once she had redeemed her sibling. After all, she was there to save _Toby_; not herself. The boy child had vanished from his kingdom the moment she entered the castle, solving the labyrinth. The boy she intently pursued in the room of stairs was nothing but an image, an illusion intended to prolong her anxiety and suffering.

If only she had accepted his offer. If only her selfish desires had not been suppressed by fear. How he would have loved to confirm to himself that she was no better than he.

He cursed himself for a fool, realizing his behavior had most likely been the catalyst that suddenly triggered her oh-so-noble efforts. Fear was indeed a great motivator. He should have realized this at the time, but the need to watch her cower had been great.

He should have been more cautious. He shouldn't have sent that wicked contraption after her in the tunnels. But her insolent apathy toward him had pushed him beyond the limit, and he wanted to see her screaming in fear.

And yet again that nagging feeling, that quiet voice had spoken, and he helped her at the last second, causing the wall to collapse.

The creatures of the labyrinth appeared in her bedroom, greeting Sarah with much glee.

His anger threatened to erupt as he contemplated entering her room and putting an abrupt end to it. He could easily do so. He could make all of them disappear. He could toss a crystal and instantly send all of them to his dungeon. He could do _so many_ things to appease his wrath…

And yet as he watched the creatures as they celebrated, the warmth of their companionship was very evident. They were not gloating or mocking the goblin king. They weren't thinking of him at all.

They were simply enjoying each other's company.

He felt that damnable feeling again. That feeling that had emerged so often during his reign. That nagging feeling that confused and bewildered him, compelling him to show…_mercy_.

His subjects deserved this respite. They had always been loyal to him…when it was appropriate. They deserved to share the company of one who was capable of loving them in return.

_You have no power over me_. Granted, he was disappointed she had refused his 'gift'. But those words had affected him strangely when she spoke them. It was certainly true that he had watched her recite them many times before.

But when she stood before him in the fractured room and spoke the words, she was not merely reciting lines from a story. She was speaking them as if for the first time. As if she had just discovered something very enlightening. As if she was speaking a fact; a truth.

And that was the very thing that confused him. It _was_ true; in some way it _was_ true.

***


	2. Chapter 2

The clock read four o'clock when Sarah woke with a terrible thirst. She staggered off the bed and wrapped her arms around herself, feeling rather chilly as she hadn't bothered pulling back the covers before she'd fallen asleep. She stepped on a paper crown and stopped to retrieve it from the floor, tossing it on her dresser.

Then she looked around the dark room and saw that it was back in order; not a trace from the merrymaking was left behind.

She wondered if it had all been a dream.

Then she laughed, feeling ridiculous. _Of course it was a dream!_ Her brain was obviously not functioning on all levels yet, being groggy from sleep. Dreams often did seem real upon awakening.

Daddy and her stepmother had gone out last evening, and she had stayed home to watch over Toby. She'd read her favorite little book, ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, watched some TV, then went to bed.

She looked down and frowned, wondering why she hadn't changed into her pajamas.

Shaking her head, she walked on wobbly legs toward the door, feeling rather dizzy.

She opened it and stepped out into the hallway.

If it hadn't been so dark, and if Sarah hadn't been so sleepy and disoriented, she might have noticed right away…

She was several feet outside her door when she stopped dead in her tracks and nearly fainted. She closed her eyes, and opened them again, trying to clear her head.

"I'm still dreaming," she thought. "I'm still asleep in my bed, and this is all just a nightmare."

But it wasn't a dream. Sarah was standing in a hall of the goblin king's castle. She turned to go back to her room, but a solid stone wall now stood where her bedroom should be.

Then she heard his gentle mocking voice.

"You did well, Sarah. I must say; I am rather surprised."

His image emerged from the shadows, a dark silhouette slowing advancing on her.

The darkness dissipated, ever so slightly, as light crept into the hall and cast his pale face in shadow.

"Is this a dream?" Sarah asked in a small voice.

He ignored her question, only smiled sardonically as he drew closer. "You may have solved my labyrinth, and you may have mended your ways…" he stopped just in front of her and reached out with a gloved hand to stroke her cheek. His voice was almost a whisper, "… however; it seems some achievements in life come… far too late."

Sarah's tired mind gradually recalled a long and tedious sojourn through a darkly oppressive, yet wondrous place.

"What do you mean?" she asked, fearing for Toby.

"Just this," he answered softly, "You have set events into motion that cannot be stopped. You will have to pay the consequences."

She rubbed her eyes, shaking her head as she chanted, "Just a dream-just a dream-just a dream-"

Her little mantra was greeted with his amused laughter.

Then she remembered the words, and met his challenging gaze. "You have no power over me."

"Do you believe that, Sarah?"

Sarah felt a bit confused. This wasn't in the book. This wasn't supposed to be happening at all. Was there a second book she didn't know about? Her brain was racing to understand the situation.

" I…of course I believe it!" she answered bravely, but she looked away

Whatever righteously indignant argument Sarah might have added was delayed as he pulled her into his embrace and his lips claimed hers. His sharp teeth drew a small cry from her as he nipped her lightly.

Sarah was partially frozen and partially flaming as she experienced her first sensually intimate touch.

He ended the kiss and slipped his hand down to her throat, closing gently around it. "Just a little taste, love. I've wanted to do that for the longest time, Sarah. But I promised myself I wouldn't lay a hand on you while you navigated through my labyrinth."

Sarah shook her head, "But you…you did. The dancers…"  
"Ah, that!" he said, "That, of course, does not matter. It was only an illusion; one you had complete control over, and were free to end at any time."

"Time!" Sarah said, "_That's right!_ The time is up and I won! And you have no power over me."

He grasped her chin firmly, "Do you know what your problem is, Sarah?"

The vaguely familiar question caused a cold chill to spread through her body.

"What?" she whispered.

Caressing her lips with his finger, he answered, "You take too many things for granted."

Then all at once, Sarah was back in her room, staring at the little statue of the goblin king standing on her dresser.

Tomorrow, that thing was going to _burn_.

Along with the rest of it.


	3. Chapter 3

The goblin king stormed into his quarters, angry with himself for releasing the girl a second time.

She was too young, he told himself. It was best to distort her memory, let her think it had been a dream. It wouldn't be right to keep her.

But, he thought cynically; since when did the goblin king care about what was right?

A wave of guilt hit him in the gut, and he scowled. _He _did_ care at one time._

Sometimes it felt so good to give in to his desires. It gave him a rush of power and pleasure.

And yet it was also a heavy burden. Was the price worth the pleasure?

He had become so confused in last century since the death of his mother. He hadn't always been this way. Indeed, he had been well renowned for his generous spirit and gaiety.

In times past, his kingdom was filled music and laughter.

These days it was dark and forbidding. Perhaps it was not the worst kingdom in the world, but it certainly wasn't the happiest.

It galled him to think that Sarah and her ilk regarded him as a beastly creature.  
To be fair, they didn't know he was real. They didn't know that little red book was loosely based on a true story.

To them, it was nothing more than a bedtime story for children: the goblin king the epitome of evil temptation; the girl a resistant force to his seductive power.

And he himself hadn't proved to be anything less.

Or anything more.

He passed a mirror in the corner of the room and gazed at his harsh reflection.

_You're a beast!_

Yes, he knew it was true.

_You're a vile wicked thing!_

Yes_._

_You're evil!_

Perhaps he was.

_You couldn't change if you wanted to! You are a reprobate._

He stilled, sorrow flooding his heart.

_Why not end it? You know you want to! Just take a razor to your arms and end it! You are worthless!_

Maybe it would be best…

_There's a place waiting for people like you!_

He froze; "_No!_"  
He dashed out of the room, hoping a bit of fresh air would clear his mind of its dark thoughts._  
_

_***_

Once again, Sarah stepped out into the hallway.

She raced downstairs and into the kitchen where she downed three tall glasses of water.

With her thirst abated, she decided to grab some bread from the pantry when she heard someone sniff.

As her nerves were severely taxed at the moment, she froze, nearly screeching in fright.

"It's just me, Sarah." Karen's quiet voice came from the living room.

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief, feeling slightly foolish.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" Sarah whispered as she came into the living room.

Karen was sitting on the loveseat with her legs curled under her and a throw blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

A book was tossed on the end table by a lamp that cast a dim light. Several tissues were scattered on the table next to the tissue box.

Either Karen had a cold, or she'd been crying.

"I couldn't sleep," Karen answered in a small voice as she reached for another tissue.

"I know the feeling," Sarah said as she plopped down next to her stepmother.

The light was dim, but Sarah could see that Karen's eyes were red, and her face blotchy.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly, "did you and daddy get in a fight?" Sarah hoped it wasn't too personal a question.

For a moment, Sarah thought she could see a flash of pain in Karen's eyes, who shook her head slowly in answer.

Then Karen smiled sadly. "It's nothing really, Sarah. I just… I had a very bad dream."

Sarah nodded in complete understanding. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Karen looked at Sarah for a long time, as if trying to decide…

Finally she took a deep breath. "It was just a dream."  
But Sarah could see that it was more than just a dream, so she pressed, swallowing a lump in her throat. "Was it about…Toby?"

Karen nodded vigorously as she burst into tears once more, covering her face with the tissue.

When she quieted down, she took another deep breath and began her tale…

"I dreamed that we came home and found Toby missing. Then I ran outside and found myself in a swamp. You were there, sinking into a pit. I tried to help you, but you slapped my hands away," she paused and wiped her nose before continuing…"I could hear Toby screaming, but I didn't know how to get to him. Robert was there." She stopped.

"Did he help?" Sarah asked gently.

She shook her head, "He said, 'I wish that brat would stop crying.' Then he walked over you and said, 'Here, let me help you,' and he shoved you down into the mud."

She gave Sarah a sheepish look. "It seems so silly now. Dreams are funny like that. They can be so intense and frightening one minute, and completely ridiculous the next." She laughed softly.

They were silent for a long time before Sarah spoke.

"Karen?"

"Yes?" she sniffed.

"I had a pretty bad dream too."

"You did?"

Sarah told her all she could remember of her dream. "I'm so sorry!" Sarah was saying as she finished.

Karen gave her a pat on the back. "It was only a dream, Sarah," she said softly.

"I know," Sarah answered with uncertainty, "But it was true in a way." She went on to explain…

She had felt like a personal servant to Toby for so long. And then it dawned upon her that she didn't even know how to comfort him when he cried. She didn't know how to do much of anything with him except change his diaper. Karen had done most everything alone. And yet she begrudged her the one evening a week that she had time to spend with Robert. After all, they were still getting to know each other, really. They hadn't been married for very long.

"Sarah," Karen said gently, "I'm sorry if I've taken advantage of your time. I know I'm not your real mother, and I'm not trying to take her place. If you don't want to watch Toby, I'll hire a –"  
"No!" Sarah interjected, a slight look of horror in her eyes. "Uh, that is, I don't mind, really. But I am really, _really_ sorry for acting like a brat last night. I shouldn't have talked to you that way."

They stayed there for a while talking about sundry topics, both trying to erase the thick tension in their minds.

As daylight was creeping in, Toby's voice could be heard from upstairs.

He was not crying; he never cried in the morning. Rather he woke babbling an endless stream of baby talk, singing various unconnected tunes, and contemplating escape from the crib.

"I'd better go see about the little prince," Karen said as she rose and stretched.

"I'm going to take a shower," Sarah said as she followed Karen up the stairs, "I fell asleep in my clothes last night and woke up feeling like I ran a marathon."

***

Two hideous beings hovered outside the Williams house.

"I hate it when this happens!" one cried, "I go through all this trouble only to have the human turn round completely!"

"Balderdash!" the other said, "The girl hasn't turned round at all. She still belongs to the master. She and her stepmother _both_!"  
"And that foolish father of hers…"  
"Certainly."

The first being was content for a moment before he remembered something and once again fumed in anger, "They should have been at each other's throats! That stupid woman should have been angry at her selfish stepdaughter!"

"Don't fret, my friend. The last thing we want the girl to do is move in with that Linda woman." They both shuddered.

"Perhaps you are correct. We should leave things as they are."  
"We should. Although…" his evil eyes filled with mirth, "I do want to have some fun with the wretched being…"

He shot through the air and entered the Williams house…

***

Sarah scrubbed her teeth vigorously as she stood before the foggy mirror of the bathroom.

After rinsing her mouth and replacing the toothbrush she straightened and began brushing her hair.

_You think you're so pretty._

She stopped, frowning as she contemplated the sudden thought.  
_But you're hideous. That face doesn't hide your ugly heart!_

She was instantly seized with sorrow as she stared into the green eyes of her own reflection.

_You're a liar, a cheater, a blasphemer. _

Slamming down the brush, she buried her face in her hands as her mind was flooded with self deprecating thoughts.

_You dishonor your parents. You betray your friends. You would betray your own baby brother! You blame others for you own failures. For your own wickedness._

"Stop it!" Sarah cried weakly, shaking her head.

_That's what you are; you're a failure. You're wicked! There's a place for people like you…_

_***_

Satisfied with his work, the spirit fled from the Williams house; fearful of his presence being detected by that blasted guardian…

_***_

_***_

Three days had passed since that fateful night.

In the pale light of morning, the king walked through a rather peculiar hedge maze.

A team of goblin gardeners trimmed away at the shrubs while he pondered his next course of action.

He could take the boy, consequences be damned. He was only a baby, and wouldn't remember being taken from his home.

His mother, on the other hand, would grieve for him.

Surely there was an easier way?

If only the girl hadn't been so fickle. But then, if she hadn't…

Damn! Why did everything have to be so vexing?

He had waited many long years for someone to call on the goblins and send them a new prince. Now the boy was heir to the goblin throne, but he belonged to another world. It was a very difficult situation.

It wasn't as easy as some might think to answer a summons. A summons had to be _heard_ in order to be answered, and this was only possible if you were watching and waiting.

He had waited many months for Sarah to speak those words. He wasn't sure _how_ she knew what to say; perhaps it was mere coincidence.

Regardless, he blew it when he offered her a chance to save Toby.

He was well aware of why he did so. She had been so tender and frightened when he appeared before her in her parents' bedroom. If she had been arrogant, if she had challenged him, if she had shown him just an inkling of disrespect he would have felt no remorse at all about taking her brother. But that had not been the case; she had pleaded with him almost on the verge of tears.  
And so it was that she and her brother were safely ensconced in their own world, oblivious to their adventure in his.

Well, perhaps _safely_ wasn't the right word. His enemies would be looking for the new prince. They would try to steal him to raise him according to their own doctrine.

The goblin king couldn't allow that; so he would have to put aside his pride for a time and keep a close eye on the boy.

Then there was Sarah. He doubted his enemies knew of her. There was no reason for them to be concerned about her; she was no one special, just the one who had wished away Toby.

He smiled to himself in amusement, recalling how she had recently barbequed her toys and dolls in the backyard fire pit.

It was a noble thing to put aside childish games that hindered one's growth and maturity.

However; in time Sarah would remember that the goblin king and his labyrinth were _not_ mere figments of a wild imagination.

And he could hardly wait to tell the poor ignorant girl the _real story_ behind that little red book…


	4. Chapter 4

The years passed slowly for Sarah. Growing up was a difficult, and often painful struggle.

Perhaps the most difficult thing to experience was disillusionment.

And she realized with mournful bitterness that the worst disillusionment thus far concerned her father.

He had always showered her with toys and gifts; she adored him, and she was his little princess.

In her mind, he had always been her hero, her knight in shining armor.

She would always love him; there was no question to that.

But one day she grudgingly came to the knowledge that she had a closer bond to Karen than she did her own father.

How easily a child mistakes toys and presents for affection.

Even now, her father never bothered to talk to her, or ask about her life. He hardly spoke to her at all. Sure, he would give her money. Money was cheap, for someone like her father.

Perhaps it was truly all he was capable of giving.

But she didn't desire gifts from him anymore. All the things he could give her; they were meaningless and hollow; _as sounding brass or tinkling cymbals_.

They simply had no power over her anymore. She refused to shape her identity and worth on _things_, on pretty toys and lovely dreams.

She recalled the last time she had watched _The Wizard of Oz_ with Toby, and rolled her eyes at the words of the 'Great and powerful Oz': "A heart is not judged by how much you love; but by how much you are loved by others."

It simply wasn't true. She had learned over the years that no matter how much love you showed to people, you weren't guaranteed to reap love in return. Often it was an uphill struggle.

And according to that logic, there were many coldhearted people in the world and throughout history with 'great hearts.'

She loved her father with all of her might; yet she knew that he would continue to hurt her, and she must continue to forgive him.

***

"Doesn't it EVER stop raining?!"  
Sarah smiled as she cast Toby a sympathetic grin. "You've lived here your whole life, Toby. Aren't you used to it by now?"

He snorted, staring out the passenger window as Sarah drove the car into the garage.

"No. I want to move to Kansas. Does it rain in Kansas?"  
"Probably not as much. But I hear they do have tornadoes."  
Toby shrugged, "But we got those here too. So what's the difference?"  
Sarah nodded, "Ok. Well, that settles it then. Let's go pack, and tomorrow we move to Kansas."

"Sounds good to me."

They exited the car and stepped through the door that went into the kitchen.

"There you are!" Karen exclaimed as she met them at the door. "I was worried. There's a tornado watch in effect."  
Sarah and Toby burst into laughter.

Karen looked confused, "What's so funny?"  
"We're moving to Kansas tomorrow! Wanna come?" Toby asked.

Karen frowned. "I can't. It wouldn't be good for my allergies," she answered dryly as she continued stirring a steaming pot of soup. "Take off those shoes, Toby, and set them in the garage."

Toby complied, pulling off his muddied cleats and peeling off his drenched socks. He set them in the garage by the washing machine, and returned to the kitchen.

"How was practice?" Karen asked as she sampled the soup.

"It rained!" Toby answered, "It was soggy."

"I see," Karen replied.

Toby went upstairs to change while Sarah grabbed a cup of fresh brewed coffee.

"Need any help?" she asked as she sipped the hot liquid.

"You can check the rolls in the oven. They should be done by now," Karen answered as she turned off the burner.

Sarah peeked into the oven to see that the rolls were indeed golden brown and ready to come out. She slipped on an oven mitt and pulled them out, setting them on the stove.

"These look delicious," she said as she replaced the oven mitt. "Do you know if dad's coming home soon?"

Karen shrugged, "He said he had a late meeting."

Sarah nodded as she carefully placed the hot rolls in a serving dish, peeking an impish look at Karen.

_Should I tell her? Or is it too soon? _

She tossed the idea around in her head before blurting out, "Guess what?"

Karen crossed her arms, giving Sarah a teasing smile, "Hmmm. I don't know. You're getting married?"

Sarah giggled, "Well, no. But I did meet someone."

"Oh? Does this someone have a name?"

A huge grin spread across Sarah's face. "His name's Lance. I met him at the park a few days ago while I was walking Merlin."

Karen nodded, "What kind of dog was _he_ walking?"  
"He was walking his dachshund puppy, it was sooo- …_Hey_! I didn't _say_ he walking a dog!" She gave Karen a playful swat.

"Well, really, Sarah. How else would he have gotten your attention?"

Sarah smirked, "Ok, ok. So I think dogs are more interesting than boys. But Lance is pretty interesting too."

Despite her mirth, Sarah could see the sorrow creeping in to Karen's eyes.

*  
Karen turned quickly, hoping Sarah hadn't read her thoughts.

_Should I tell her? Or is it too soon? I don't want to be a kill joy._

"What is it, Karen?"  
_Too late._

Perhaps it would be best to get it out all at once. She turned to Sarah, unsure of how to begin.

But she didn't have to say anything.

"Daddy's asked you for a divorce, hasn't he?" Sarah's question was flat and emotionless.

Karen smiled sadly and nodded. "Yes. Yes, he has. How did you ever guess?" The question was laced with sarcasm. "How am I going to explain this to Toby?"

For a moment, Sarah let her mind run loose with all the things she'd like to say and do to her father. But she took a deep breath, counting to ten.  
It was no surprise. Neither she nor Karen had spoken of his late nights, his unscheduled 'business meetings' or his more than usual aloofness. It was painfully obvious he was having an affair.

"I did not _cheat_ with your father!" Karen said bitterly and a little defensively as she began pulling dishes out of the cabinet, flinging them on the counter with a little more force than was necessary. "He had been divorced for three years before I even met him!"  
Sarah nodded, a bit confused. "I know you didn't Karen. Why should that matter now?"  
"Because! They always say 'if he cheated with you, he'll cheat on you'. I just want you to know that I _never_ cheated with your father."

Sarah knew her stepmother was feeling like a fool. She had fallen for her father's promises and lies just like her mother Linda had. Like she herself had, really.

Sarah was the same age as Toby now, nine years old, when her parents split up. Now it seemed history was repeating itself.

Maybe her father hadn't cheated with Karen; but Sarah wouldn't be surprised to find he had cheated with _someone_ during the years of his marriage to her mother.

"There's only one way to tell Toby, Karen, and that's to tell him. I think you'll be surprised how he handles it. He's a lot smarter about things than we give him credit for." _He may not even be surprised_, she added silently.

***

"Please, your majesty, try to calm down! You have bigger things to worry about right now!"  
The goblin king gave the dwarf a dirty look, "Don't you _dare_ tell me to calm down, Hogbrain!"  
"Er, _no_, sire! Of course not. Don't calm down, sir!"  
The king stopped midstride, a confused look briefly crossing his features.

"Your majesty!" a goblin called from the entry, "The high king is here to see you!"  
"Excellent," he said with mock enthusiasm.

As soon as his father stepped into the parlor, Jareth started up again…

"Should I throw him in an oubliette or the bog of stench? Should I wring her pretty neck, or lock her in a dungeon?"

Of course he knew he was being melodramatic, but at the moment he didn't really care.

"What the devil are you going on about, boy?" his father asked as he crossed the room to slump down on the rug in front of the warm fire place.

"It won't matter, after all, if she likes him or not. He can't have her..."  
"Who?"  
"That imbecile will be most surprised if ever tries to kiss her…"  
The high king swept a lock of white hair from his eyes as he watched his son pacing back and forth. He smirked, leaning back on his elbows.

"So my little boy has finally settled on a queen; but it seems she has other plans."

Jareth stopped and shot his father a scornful glare; before remembering it would only please him.

"He's a buffoon! A complete and total moron! What on earth does she see in him?" Then he turned to see Hoggle whispering something into the high king's ear.

His father grinned and broke out into peals of laughter. "Ah, that is true, Hoggle. Most true…"  
Jareth took the dwarf by ear and pointed him toward the door, giving him a shove. "Get out, Hoghead! No one asked for your counsel!"

Hoggle made a face at Jareth, but made a hasty departure.

"Are you quite finished with your ranting, oh great king of the goblins?" his father asked dryly as he inspected his fingernails.  
Jareth scowled, "It's my kingdom and I'll rant if I want to. What do you want, father?"

The high king rolled over on his belly and began idly plucking at the fibers on the rug. "I've come to kick you off the throne, my boy. It seems you have pressing other-worldly matters to attend. I suggest you take your royal carcass and hit the road."


	5. Chapter 5

Karen smiled with sad eyes as she watched Toby dip a roll into his steaming bowl of soup.

"Toby," she started quietly, "I need to tell you something important."

Toby paused for a moment, casting his mother a suspicious look. "Is it about the laundry? I know; I left some tissue in my pockets-"  
"No, Toby," Karen stopped him. She couldn't help but giggle at his worried expression. "It's about me and your father."

"Oh," Toby nodded, feeling a little sheepish.  
"Robert has decided he doesn't want to be married anymore."  
Toby frowned, considering her words as he stared at his spoon. "So he wants to get a divorce?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh. Ok."

He slurped a spoonful of soup. "Do I have to live with him?"

Karen shot Sarah a surprised look; but she was staring into her soup, stirring it around with detached interest.

"Not if you don't want to, Toby," Karen answered gently. "We don't even have to stay here. We can sell the house and move somewhere else."

"That's ok. I like it here," he said with a shrug, evidently forgetting about his rant a half hour ago.

Toby focused on finishing his soup, apparently considering the matter closed.

The three continued with their meal for several minutes before Toby broke the silence.

"So does this mean he's going to marry that other lady?"  
This time Sarah did look up, meeting Karen's shocked expression.

"What are you talking about, Toby?" Karen asked.

"You know. That lady he works with," he explained, "Irene. He's always talking to her on his cell phone when he picks me up from school."

Karen bit her lip, brow creased in thought. "Does he ever talk about her?"

Toby shook his head, "Nah. He's doesn't talk much about anything. But when he's on the phone with _her_, he talks _a lot_. And really fast too. Like Heather..."  
"Heather?" Sarah inquired, eyebrow slightly lifted.

Toby shrugged. "A girl at school," he explained. "Are you sad, mom?" he asked innocently, "About getting a divorce?"

Karen sighed, wondering how to answer the question.

Yes, she was sad; but she was also angry. And at this point, she wasn't sure which feeling was dominant.

Finally she said, "I am very sorry it turned out this way, Toby."

***

Robert was sitting in the living room reading the paper.

Sarah stormed into the room, sweeping her hand across an end table and knocking off one of Robert's prized antique vases. It fell to the floor with a deafening crash.

Her father didn't even flinch. Idly he reached up a hand and scratched his ear.

Sarah jerked the paper out of his hands, "Dad! I want to talk to you."

Robert studied his hands, as if wondering where his paper had gone.

"Sarah, have you seen the paper?" he asked.

He rose from the chair and headed for the stairs.  
"Dad!" Sarah screamed, "Stop and listen to me, damn it!"

Robert turned, looking past Sarah into the living room. "Did you want to say something, Sarah?" he asked with detached interest.

"Why are you doing this?" she cried, "Why is it that every time our family is happy, you screw it up?"  
He finally met her eyes. "Whatever are you talking about, sweetheart?"  
"Don't call me that! And I'm talking about you! You kicked out mom when I was nine; then you wouldn't let me live with her…"  
Robert interrupted, "I couldn't have her filling your head with all that garbage, Sarah. And she's mentally incompetent. Naturally I would gain custody of you."  
"…and when I had adjusted to that," Sarah continued, "You took another wife and ignored me completely."  
Robert smiled with mocking eyes, "Jealous, princess?" he laughed callously.

"…and now you're tearing our family apart again!" she finished.

"I thought you hated Karen! Seems like a good solution to me." Now his back was turned and he was walking up the stairs.

"You are a selfish bastard!" Sarah cried out to him, "You're conceited and arrogant and self-seeking! You make me hate you. I hate you! Do you hear me? I hate you!"

Sarah flinched, knowing those were words she could never take back.

But Robert merely chuckled softly. "You don't mean that, princess." His words were laced with self assurance.

The living room darkened and blurred…

Sarah awoke with a start, feeling her tense body gradually relax. She breathed a sigh of relief, grateful it had only been a dream. For several nights now she had been having similar dreams. She would be ranting at her father and telling him everything she wished she could tell him in real life; yet knowing that if she did it would only serve to put more distance and ill feelings between them.

She didn't like having the dreams as they were very distressing. But when she awoke from them she always felt an enormous sense of relief and calm in knowing that it hadn't really happened. Dreams, she supposed, were a necessary evil; allowing one to lose composure in the subconscious realm rather than the waking.

Eventually she drifted back to sleep.

***

The divorce was short and sweet; Robert having decided months prior to leave Karen both house and child that he could more conveniently move back to Boston with his lady love.  
Karen was surprised to feel a tingling sense of release when Robert's presence was gone from the house. She was unsure if she should feel glad or guilty. After all, they were man and wife for ten years.

She and Sarah sat on the front porch swing, idling away the day and watching Toby play with the neighborhood children in the street.

"I really don't know how I should feel," she said to Sarah.

Sarah shrugged and sighed, "Don't worry about that. It's not like you've been through this before."  
"No," Karen agreed. "My parents didn't believe in divorce. So what's my basis for comparison? I've never had to deal with this sort of thing before… Sarah? Are you all right?"

Sarah had suddenly gone stiff, turning several shades paler. "I-uh, ...yes. Yes I'm alright." She rose, stretching and yawning. "It's getting a little chilly for me. I think I'll go inside."

Karen frowned in concern as Sarah went into the house.

***

Sarah stopped at the door to her bedroom, hesitating as she turned the knob. Stepping inside she felt slightly dizzy as a brief dialog played out in her head…

"_It's not fair!"  
"You say that so often…"_  
The first voice was clearly her own; but the second was not one that she recognized. Was she imaging things? What were these strange memories that suddenly surfaced at the oddest times?

The phone rang, jolting her out of her mental fog.

She raced downstairs to answer it.

Karen was already there, having heard it ring. "Yes, she's right here. Just a moment." She handed the phone to Sarah.

"Hello?" she said on a heavy breath.

" 'El-o," the low voice on the other end whispered, " dis is Boris. Do you hav' da papers?"

Sarah rolled her eyes smiling, "Sure. I have wide ruled and college ruled. Which will it be?"

"…ehhhhhhhh I duh-no. Hey listen. You wana go to the fair next week? It's on me."

Sarah thought about it for a moment.

"I suppose. Toby and Karen might like to go too…."  
"What! Are you kidding? Bring the family along? That will ruin all my plans -" here there was a dramatic clearing of throat, "Sure that sounds great. The more the merrier. So what's going on with you this fine day?"

Sarah sighed and dropped into a kitchen chair as she fiddled with the spiral phone cord. "Nothing much. You?"  
"Oh, I've just finished twiddling my thumbs and was about to stare into space when I decided to call you up instead. How's Merlin doing?"  
"Wonderful. And how is Lord Vader?"

"Vader is excellent . Except I think he may have swallowed one of my socks. His breath really stinks today…"  
"You should brush his teeth," Sarah put in.

"Yeah, that's an idea…"  
"And wash your socks," Sarah added.

"Yeah. That too."  
Sarah talked with Lance for several minutes, feeling her dark mood lighten with his idiotic humor.

When they had said their goodbyes and hung up, she fled upstairs and pulled out an old familiar book from her dresser.

It had been a while since she'd last opened it.

She hopped up on her bed and began reading….

Dear Diary,

Today was a glorious day; my very last day of high school! I don't have to drag myself into that miserable place any more. I don't have to wear that stupid uniform anymore. I don't have to put up with Bobby's ceaseless flirting anymore.

I'm very excited to start my theater classes at the college this fall.

She skipped ahead, knowing what was coming…

Dear Diary,

I almost made a fool of myself today. I almost cried in front of the drama department when we were rehearsing a sketch. I don't know what came over me; it was like something inside me suddenly shattered. Something I'd been trying for so long to protect…

Dear Diary,

I'm feeling better these days.

I've decided to major in English. It was always my best subject anyway. Maybe I'll become a teacher.

Sarah flipped the pages, skipping ahead to start a new entry:

Dear Diary,

I have some exciting news!

Sarah Williams has a boyfriend! I bet you thought the day would never come.

She scribbled a few more lines. Then, smiling to herself, she tucked the diary back into her dresser.

***

"Ah, the smell of 'the fair'! Sewage, sweets and fried food," Lance breathed in deeply, "Doesn't get much better than this!"

Lance and Sarah walked hand in hand through the crowded fair grounds, Toby and Karen trailing along behind them.

"Mom!" Toby cried, "Let's go on the Ferris wheel!"

"Oh, I don't know, Toby…"

She eyed the ominous towering device, already feeling the familiar tension gripping her belly.

There were a few moments of pleading; but Karen finally had to give in.

"We're going to ride the Ferris wheel," she called out to Sarah.

Sarah was quick to read the anxiety in her stepmother's voice.

"Ok. Lance and I will go too."

Toby sighed in pleasure as the contraption lifted them high above ground and he could look out over everything bellow.

Karen gripped the safety bar with white knuckles, swallowing and biting down hard on her lip, willing the nausea to subside.

Toby glanced at her, noticing her obvious discomfort. He slid an arm around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"It's ok, mom. You don't have to be afraid. Lots and lots of people have done this before and lived through it."

Karen chuckled softly at her son's comforting, and teasing words.  
She smiled and relaxed enough to pry one hand off the bar and return her son's embrace.

***

Jesse could not be dishonest with himself. He was glad her marriage was over.

He could have told her from the very start, quite frankly, that it was destined for failure. But he loved her so much, and only wanted her to be happy.

It would be foolish to feel resentment or regret. Life had taught him as much.

Should he begrudge her the life of her precious son?

She lived in fear. He could see it even now as she clenched the bar on that ridiculous Ferris wheel. She would always take the safe road if she had a choice.

Robert had been that safe road. He was unthreatening, and stable. He had just enough charm to make her blush, and just enough discretion to put her at ease.

Very much unlike himself. It was only natural for her to have chosen Robert over him. He could see now that he hadn't really stood a chance.

Oh, his silly fool heart. He simply had a soft spot for shy little mice like Karen.

He watched her go round and round until the ride came to an end. With slightly unsteady legs she stepped down from the seat with her son offering an arm of support. They met with the others and continued on to the next amusement.

Jesse sighed and turned away, disgruntled that he could only observe.

He had dropped in on her several times in the past ten years, just to say hello. He never stayed long enough to make her uncomfortable. Just long enough to give her the impression he was an old friend with a brotherly concern.

He rolled his eyes in disgust, wondering how soon was indecently soon to pursue her again.


	6. Chapter 6

Lance offered a hand of support to Sarah as she stepped out of the car.

Having dropped off Karen and Toby, he'd brought her back to her apartment across town.

That nagging heavy feeling was hanging over her again, as it always did when she had to leave her family.

She refused to think of the reason. It was too humiliating.

She was an independent young woman, for crying out loud! There was no time for loneliness.

Nonetheless, she sighed heavily as she walked to the door of her apartment, starkly labeled 333.

"It's been a very nice-" she started.  
"Yes I would." Lance announced, cutting her off.

She smirked, "Yes you would…what?"

"Yes I would like to come inside for coffee. Thanks for asking." He proceeded to take the keys from Sarah's hands and unlock the door to her apartment.

Sarah stood back and crossed her arms, "You don't drink coffee."  
Lance shrugged, pushing the door open. "Ok, milk then. Or Kool-Aid. I'm sure I'll find _something_. You wouldn't let me dehydrate, would you?"

Lance stepped inside and was immediately clobbered by a shaggy mutt, madly waggling his tail.

"OOf! Nice to see you too, Merlin. Did you invite the neighbors over while we were gone?"

Flicking on the light switch, Sarah entered the little kitchen and turned on the coffee maker.

Lance was on the floor in the 'living room' wrestling with her aged pup. Sarah smiled as she watched him, enjoying his presence in her tiny apartment.

Dark loose curls spilled over his eyes. He brushed them back, and smiled up at her, his warm brown eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Do you want to wrestle?" he queried.

With a shake of her head, she blushed, raising a hand to hide her ridiculous smile.

"Suit yourself. But it would be a lota fun if you took off your –" But here Merlin licked him right in the mouth, cutting off the sentence.

"Ick! Dog kisses! _Gross!_ I was just gonna say, if you took of your shoes -" but Merlin wasn't done with his kisses.

Raking the back of his hand across his mouth, Lance jumped up from the floor. "Nice little place you got."  
"Yeah. I like it. It's close to work and school."

"I see Merlin's got a little back yard too. That's cool."  
Sarah nodded, "I had to find a place suitable for both of us."

Lance explored the remainder of the apartment (the bathroom) before settling down on the loveseat.

"So how long have you been livin' here?" he inquired.

"About three years now. Toby was really upset when I moved out. He asked if he could come too." Sarah chuckled at the memory.

"Well, why didn't you let the little guy move in? You need a man in the house," he teased.

"Oh, trust me; we had plenty of sleepovers. These days I usually go to mom and dad's…err, that is I usually go back home on weekends. I'm sort of Toby's other mother, you know."

Lance smiled. "He's a lucky guy."

The night wore on, with Sarah and Lance on the couch watching reruns of I Love Lucy…

*

Several hours later, Sarah eyed him through lowered lashes, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Are…are you ok, Lance?" she asked softly.

Tears streamed down his watery eyes, his hand still clamped over his mouth. He wanted to tell her everything was fine, but the vile taste still pulsed inside his mouth. He shook his head, feeling helpless.

"What's wrong? Lance, what happened?"

In fact, just a second ago Lance had leaned over to kiss Sarah goodbye; just a chaste little kiss on her cheek.

Then it happened. Maybe it was bile rising in his throat? Maybe he had been too nervous? Whatever it was, it was disgusting.  
He tried to smile, but failed. Knowing he must have humiliated her by now, he tried to think of a convincing lie.

"I have a painful ulcer in my mouth. I must have chomped down on it pretty hard."  
"Oh," she said weakly. "Will you be alright? Can I get anything for you?"  
"No, no it will be ok," he quickly answered. "I just need to get home and –and-"  
"It's ok. I understand."  
Lance said goodbye and made a hasty departure, feeling very confused.

*

After rinsing his mouth in Listerine three or four times, the foul taste finally abated.  
"What in the world is wrong with you?" he said to his reflection in the mirror.

Of course, his reflection didn't answer; only stared at him with a stupid expression. Finally, Lance rolled his eyes and laughed at himself.

"Maybe it was that chili dog you ate."

"Yeah, you're probably right."  
"Whatever you dunce! You didn't eat a chili dog!"  
"Oh, just stop talking to yourself!"  
"Well who else is there; do you see anyone else here?"  
Lance strolled into his bedroom, wearing only his boxer shorts, and pulled back the covers from his bed.

"No sir, just you and me and- _"_

A knock at his door cut him off. He grabbed his robe from the bathroom and pulled it on.

"Who is it?"

"It's a friend," came Sarah's voice.

Only when he opened the door, it was most definitely _not_ Sarah.

But it _was_ a pretty young woman with long dark hair.

She smiled at him warmly, "Hi there. I'm so sorry to bother you at this hour, but there is something very important we must discuss." She held out her hand in greeting. "My name is Mindy. May I come in?"

Feeling confused for a second time this evening, he shrugged and waved a hand in a sweeping gesture. "Sure. Come on in. My duplex is your duplex."  
Mindy stepped inside, and eyed her surroundings. A smile lit her face as she took in his collection of sci-fi fiction, gadgets and toys that lined the bookshelves.

"I see you enjoy fantasy; that is good," she said softly, almost to herself.  
Lance grinned sheepishly, revealing perfect white teeth.

"I have some very fantastic things to tell you," she went on, "so I hope it will …oh my! Who is this?" she said on a sweetly softer note. She stooped down slightly, hands resting on her knees.

Lord Vador, being the ferocious attack puppy that he was, had hidden himself behind the couch, and was peering up shyly at Mindy.

"Oh, that's my guard dog, Vador. See, he hides there where no one will suspect, and jumps out to attack at a moment's notice."

Mindy giggled, "Oh I see!"  
"Won't you have a seat?" Lance offered politely.

"Of course," she answered.  
Sitting pertly on the ottoman, she wasted no time. "This matter concerns your lady love."  
Lance stared. "Sarah?"  
She nodded vigorously. "How much do you know about her?"  
"I- well I, uh…" Lance was unsure what to say. This was a bit of an invasion of privacy; not to mention he had never laid eyes on this woman before.

Mindy sighed, "I know this seems rather forward to you; but assure you this is of utmost importance. Sarah is in grave danger."  
Lance wanted to roll his eyes at the cheesy line. He eyed her suspiciously, taking in the rather unusual gown she wore. "Did someone put you up to this?"

Her brows furrowed in confusion for a moment. "You must listen! There is an evil king who wants to destroy her!"  
"Oh. An evil king." Lance smirked. "Look; it's getting late. Could we play some other time?"  
He rose to show her to the door, but she gave a weary sigh. "I suppose I will have to show you. Do you have a mirror?"  
Lance shrugged. Walking toward the bathroom, he indicated that she should follow.

She stepped in behind him. Raising a finger, she lightly touched the mirror.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then the reflection began to blur, and gave way to another scene altogether. Mindy placed a hand on his shoulder; a calming warmth spread through him as he watched the mirror.

There was a maze that seemed to stretch on forever.  
"That is the realm of the goblin king," she said solemnly.  
"How-how did you-?"  
"Please! Not now! Just watch and listen." The image began to change, and now revealed a wild looking man with blond hair striding through a murky tunnel.  
"That is the goblin king," she said in a hushed voice, "He is called Jareth."  
The man in the mirror suddenly stopped and turned, and seemed to look Lance directly in the eye.  
Lance took an involuntary step backward before the scene disappeared and the mirror was restored to its natural state.

"You must keep her away from him!"

"Well, ok. I'll try. I guess. I mean, this is all very-" he turned toward Mindy; but she was gone.

He quickly checked the rest of the house, then opened the front door.

There was no sign of her.


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah woke with a start, grabbing her ringing cell phone off the night stand.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Sarah. It's Lance. I'm sorry to wake you." He sounded very distressed.

"What's up?"

"I just had a strange visitor. I'll tell you about it tomorrow. But right now I need to know if you're ok."  
"Of course I'm ok, Lance," she answered gently, recognizing the serious note in his words. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Are you sure you're ok? Merlin would bark if there was an intruder, wouldn't he?"

Sarah looked over at Merlin, sleeping soundly at the foot of her bed.

"Yes he would. Lance, what's wrong?"  
Lance debated whether or not he should tell her; it might only serve to keep her up all night.  
"Do you know anyone named Mindy?"  
Sarah yawned, "No, why?"  
"What about Jareth? Know anyone by that name?"

Silence stretched on.

"Sarah?"  
"Yeah. I'm here."  
"Does that name ring a bell?"  
There was silence on both ends.

Sarah stared into the dark room, feeling a prickly sensation in her belly. In the back of her mind, a gruff voice whispered: …_Jareth scares me!  
_"Who is he?" she breathed softly, pulling the covers around her.

"I don't know exactly. I'm really confused about all this. Sarah, is there something important about you, that you haven't told me? Are you some kind of important person, like a princess or an heiress or something?"

Sarah laughed, "Lance, you're being silly…"  
"I know, I know," he said, "But this is important. Look…is your," he took a long breath, "Is your door locked?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "You're starting to sound like my mother." Nonetheless she swung her legs out of bed and went to check. "Yes, it's locked. I'm ok, Lance."  
"Good. I'm sorry to wake you up. We'll talk tomorrow. Go back to sleep."

Sarah flipped her phone shut and climbed back in bed. But she stayed up for an hour, the name _Jareth_ running through her mind with an uncomfortable feeling of déjà vu.

***

The next day dawned dark and rainy. Sarah woke to the sound of thunder.

Driving to work was no picnic. She pulled the umbrella out of the backseat, nearly poking an eye out as she snapped it open.

Racing up the steps to the library, she saw that Lance was coming behind her. He motioned her to go inside, but she waited for him and shared the umbrella.

"Give me five minutes…" he said as they stepped into the lobby.

Twenty minutes later, Sarah was eyeing him skeptically. "And, uh, what did this…_Jareth_ look like exactly?"

"Like a freak! Like a serious weirdo! His eyes were..." he shuddered, "...and his _hair_…" he gestured wildly with his hands, "was like…like monkey grass."

Sarah's smirk broke into a wide smile as she shook her head in disbelief. Placing a book on the shelf, she said, "I think you're making this up, Lance. Don't you have better things to do right now?" She checked her watch, "You're going to be late for work." She gave him a very motherly pat on the head, "Be a good boy and go to work. I'll see you later."

Lance pouted, wishing he could make her believe him. "Fine! I'll go to work." He moved in to kiss her, but stopped himself at the last second, a hand covering his mouth.

She didn't seem to notice.

***

The day passed slowly and comfortably; as it always did on dark rainy days. Few people came to library, and save for the steady drum of rain, it was very quiet; more so than usual.

Sarah had spent the better part of the afternoon shelving books. She was almost ready to go home, when she found a book lying on the floor near the front desk. Absently she picked it up and saw that it did not belong to the library.

"Did you drop this, Lacey?" she asked the woman behind the desk.

Lacey lifted her small oval face and adjusted her enormous glasses. "No, it's not mine," came her mousey little voice.

Flipping it over to read the cover, Sarah froze.

_Labyrinth_.

It was a most familiar title. The same book she had roasted all those years ago in the backyard. After that disturbing dream…

Sarah chuckled. "I used to have this book. I wonder who lost it."  
Lacey shrugged. "I don't know. You can leave it here. I'll drop it in the lost-and- found box."

Sarah eyed the book for a moment. "That's ok. I'll take it myself."

***

_You have no power over me._

Sarah snorted in disgust; why had that line been so hard to remember?

She finally dropped the book into the lost-and-found box, jumping a little as she heard soft laughter.

"I wondered what happened to you. Guess you decided to take a look at the book."

Sarah blushed, "It was one of my favorites."  
Lacey gave her a teasing smile, "You know, I see you sneaking over there to the children's section every now and then, when you think no one is watching. You should really do story-time for the children. You would probably enjoy it."

Sarah's smile faded. She shrugged, "I _used_ to really enjoy that sort of thing. But now…" she sighed, "When you know how crummy life really is, it's not so fun anymore, reading that nonsense."

"Nonsense?"  
"Yeah; nonsense."  
Lacey tisked, shaking her head sadly. "I don't think it's nonsense; no more than so-called _reality_ is nonsense. One does not delude the other."

A little confused, Sarah merely smiled.

"Why don't' you take yourself home and give that young man of yours a call," Lacey said, "He seemed worried this morning."

***

Despite Lacey's advice, Sarah didn't call Lance that evening. Nor did she answer when _he_ called.

Tonight she was weary and tired.

She sat on the loveseat, simply staring into space.

Eventually she got up and started dinner; a can of tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich.

***

From his minivan, Lance stared at the door of Sarah's apartment, debating whether or not he should drop in on her.

She wasn't answering her phone, and that only heightened his anxiety.

Was he merely losing his mind, or was the chilling visit from _Mindy_ last night real? Right now he wasn't sure. It was feeling more and more like only a memory from a dream.

With a heavy sigh, he made the decision to quit stalking her; at least for the time being. He put the car in reverse, pausing as he noticed a white blur of movement in the sky.


	8. Chapter 8

Of course, she should have known he would simply show up at her door.

Lance was nothing if not persistent. So she humored him this time, and invited him in.

Like magic, her dark mood evaporated in minutes, as it usually did when he was near.

But she began to feel weary again when he recounted his story from this morning.

"You think I'm just being silly!" he pouted when she rolled her eyes at his story.

"But that's what I love about you, Lance!" Sarah exclaimed. "You're such a …such a _child_!"

Lance made a sour face.

"Oh but, I mean that in a _good_ way, sweetie!" she assured him gently, petting his arm.

Huffing in aggravation, he said, "I wish there was some way I could show you."

Sarah's brows furrowed in confusion, and she started to wonder if he was in earnest after all.

The sobering thought suddenly came to her; could Lance have some kind of mental disorder?

A wave of sadness washed over her as she considered the possibility.

"Lance," she started, "There's just no way this could be true." Then she thought of something, "Maybe the girl had some kind of projector, or something, projecting an image onto your mirror…?"

Lance looked up at her for a long moment. "Maybe you're right. Maybe it was all someone's idea of a joke."

***

Today promised to be particularly lovely; for once, it wasn't raining. The sky was blue, and a shy breeze whispered over the park.  
Now if only it wasn't so blasted humid; then it would be perfect.

Jareth stretched out on the grass under a willow tree, mildly irritated when there came a faint tapping noise. Nimble fingers brought forth a delicate round sphere, and the image of the high king appeared, looking rather miffed.

"Hello, father. Is there a problem?"  
"I am growing very impatient, my son."  
With complete lack of empathy, Jareth chuckled. "Impatient? Really? I've only been absent for a week."  
"Yes! A whole week, don't you see?" his father complained, "Why, the entire _earth_ was created in a week!"

Jareth gave a sigh of longsuffering, answering dryly, "Someday you must tell me how you did it."  
The high king rolled his eyes, "Look, this was not a difficult task, son. Just take the boy and get back to your bloody castle!"

Jareth chuckled, idly plucking leaves off a willow tree. "Father, it's been a very…._very_ long time since I have been free of- er, that is, outside of the kingdom. Surely you can understand if I choose to tarry a while?"

His father groaned in despair. He should have expected this. Apparently his son hadn't changed in all the years since he took the throne.

The boy hated confinement of any kind; never mind the substantial size of the labyrinth. It was confinement nonetheless, and one he had been forced to endure for… a rather long time now.

He was a wild thing, that boy! He could never sit still as a child, could never focus on his lessons longer than fifteen minutes, could never go one day without causing some kind of chaos in the kingdom.  
It was those goblins! It was all _their_ fault! They were more like animals than people. He had spent far too much time with them growing up.

And now here he was, all these years later, shirking his royal obligations and leaving his poor father stranded when he would much rather be out and about doing as he…

_Like father like son!_

He paused his angry strides. "Oh, do be quiet!" he told his inner voice.

_A chip off the old log…_

"Shut up!"

"What was that, father?" his son queried wryly.  
"Er, nothing. Look, you can have all the freedom you desire when the boy takes the throne."  
"Yes," Jareth answered slowly, "I suppose that is true." Then he tossed the sphere up, and it evaporated.

The boy. Ha. Never mind the boy; he hadn't spared one sympathetic thought for _the boy_. In fact, he rather looked forward to seeing how Toby would handle his new environment.

As a little babe, he had been most spirited; expressing his displeasure loudly. Would he feel the same now, or would it take a pinch of magic to help him adjust, as before?

No, the boy wasn't the problem.

It was the girl. She was his concern.

***

**AN: I borrowed some dialog from the musical 1776.**

**I could have _sworn_ I had this chapter posted already. Hmm. Oh well.**


	9. Chapter 9

Mindy sighed in nervous anticipation as she pushed the doors open that lead into the study.

The duchess turned her regal eyes on her as she entered, lowering her glasses and placing her book aside.

"Good morning, mother," Mindy greeted softly.

"Hello, child," the duchess replied. "Have you done as I have requested?"  
Mindy lowered her eyes for a moment, "Yes, mother."

Silence stretched on for several heartbeats.  
"_Well_?" came the strident inquiry from the duchess. "What has come of it? Is she going to stay away from him or not?"  
Mindy wanted to shrug, but she knew such an ambiguous reply would be unacceptable. Instead she kept her gaze steady as she answered, "The girl is in a relationship with a young man. I believe they are very happy together. I do not think she will be interested in the attentions of the goblin king."  
The eyes of the duchess narrowed in cold suspicion as she rose from the velvet chair. "You believe? You _think_?! Your assignment was to warn the girl to stay away from him. Have you done this?"

Mindy's face flushed as she opened her mouth, and then shut it again. Finally she sighed, "I spoke to the young man..."

"_You spoke to the young man_?" the duchess echoed mockingly.

Mindy nodded, hastily adding, "I showed him a vision of the goblin king. I told him that he was dangerous, and that he should keep the girl away from him."  
The duchess rolled her eyes and growled in frustration. "You stupid child! What did you think that would accomplish? The goblin king is not some petty rival suitor. He is a powerful and gifted monarch. How do you suppose this young man would be able to keep him from obtaining his desires?"

Silence again as the duchess glared at her daughter.

"She is right."

Mindy jumped, hearing a masculine voice from a corner of the room.

She turned to see the imposing figure of Angeles leaning casually against the wall, apparently having listened to their entire exchange.

Angeles straightened and approached her slowly. She turned her head away, shying away from his strange eyes.

Eyes like the goblin king's; after all, Angeles was the king's nephew. And if the king had not named an heir apparent, he would be next in line for the throne.

"The goblin king _is_ a powerful monarch," he continued on a soft, almost sensual timbre. He stopped just in front of her and lowered his voice to a teasing whisper.

"Hello, Mindy."

"Good morning, my lord. If you will excuse me, I have matters to attend."  
She turned again to make her escape, when…

"You will stay here, young lady, and visit with Angeles! Don't even think about walking out that door!"  
Mindy's jaw clenched in anger. Truly, her mother was an exasperating woman; but forcing her company on Angeles was at the moment, the summit of her difficult nature.  
She swirled around again and marched into the study…

***

"No! I won't do it! I absolutely refuse!"

"Of _course_ you'll do it, sweetheart. I really have to run now. I know you don't want to disappoint those kids."  
"I don't think they'll be heartbroken, Lacey. Somehow I think they will survive."  
Regardless, Lacey shoved Sarah toward the children, "Don't be a chicken-"  
"I'm _not_ being a chicken…"  
"Just pick a book from the stack there. I'll see you later."  
Sarah offered the children a bright smile and a cheery, "Hey guys! Ready to hear a story?" She tried to look as pleasant as possible; but on the inside, she was sulking.

She wondered just what 'emergency' Lacey had that she couldn't stay and read a stupid book.

Probably had a _manicure_ appointment…

Giving a sigh of resignation, she plopped down on the very uncomfortable rocking chair and grabbed a book from the stack on the end table.  
The front covered featured an illustration of a brown owl with a large pair of red glasses.

_The Magic Spectacles._

She began reading, "Little Hoot lived in a tall tree in the woods…"

***

Jareth discreetly stepped into the library, hearing Sarah's voice from the far end. He quietly strolled over to the children's section, where Sarah was reading to a group of children gathered round her rocking chair.

And by the way Sarah sat perched on the very end of the seat, fidgeting every now and then, he guessed it wasn't too comfortable a rocking chair.

Finding a table and chairs nearby, he sat and patiently listened...

***

Sarah read the last page of the book and set it back on the table. Feeling relieved, she wondered what wonderful insightful thing she could say to wrap up this little meeting…

"That was a great story! Isn't reading fun?"

There was a chorus of agreement from the children.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed it," she said as she tried to get up, but a girl quickly thrust a book into her face.

"Read this one next!" she squealed.

Sarah scooted back a little to focus her eyes, wondering why children believed adults couldn't see anything unless it was two centimeters from their faces.

Soon the familiar title came into focus.

_Labyrinth._

Her mouth fell open in surprise; again with this book? What was it doing with the others?  
She set it aside and reached for another one; _Cinderella_.

Well, it was over-done, but it was still widely popular. She opened the book and began to read…

Later as the children dispersed, Sarah's eyes caught the sight of a man slowly moving her way.

Alarms went off in her head as she gawked at his weird haircut. The blond, feathery wisps of hair framed an angular pale face.

The rest of him seemed normal. He wore a brown, soft leather blazer over a white shirt, and dark trousers. But her eyes were immediately drawn back to his hair. _Weird!_

She found herself giggling quite audibly, then quickly covered her mouth with both hands, hoping he hadn't heard. She noticed the children pointing and giggling as well, whispering and being shushed by equally curious parents.

She looked up again and tensed when she found his eyes on her. The mocking voice in her head suddenly died, silenced by her other senses.  
"Hello," she greeted him brightly, giving him her best stage-smile. Yet her throat felt a bit sticky and constricted.

He stopped in front of her, his eyes moving slowly over her. The late afternoon sun shot through the glass doors of the courtyard, striking against his strange hair, and it turned to shimmering gold. Too late she realized she hadn't moved at all, and was staring openly at him.

_Whoa! What was up with those eyes!?_

"Hello, Sarah," he answered softly, "I noticed you didn't read that one," he said, pointing to the little red book, "It is a perfectly decent story. Have you read it before?"  
Thinking nothing of his use of her name, she wore a name tag, Sarah nodded. Her fake smile was beginning to strain. "Yes, I've read it. I liked it very much when I was a child."

The man shrugged, "Then why not read it to the children? Tell me; are you afraid the goblins will come for you?"  
Sarah gave an un-lady-like snort, rolling her eyes. "No. I'm not afraid of any such thing." She could have growled in frustration when her pulse ticked rapidly in response to his ridiculous question. She turned away then to gather the stack of books and reshelf them.  
"And why not? Don't you think the goblin king is a dangerous creature?"

She stopped and faced him with stern eyes.

"I don't believe in him, or in goblins," she stated sweetly; or was there a touch of scorn in her voice?

His eyes remained impassive, only a cold smiled played across his lips.

"Oh, you don't?" He drew closer, and Sarah backed away before she could stop herself; a subtle motion that did not go unnoticed, if that cocky grin of his was any indication.

She watched him wearily as he neared the book, flipping it open to the page that revealed an elaborate illustration of the goblin king.

In fact, Sarah could almost make out the barest resemblance between the two…

But that was ridiculous.

"And why does that matter?" he asked, turning his eyes on her as his fingers trailed over the page.

She stared back for a moment, feeling trapped by his steady gaze. "Wha- why does what matter?" she breathed.  
"Not believing," he stated bluntly.

"It just does," she answered.

She made to move around him, but he caught her elbow. "Just a moment," he said. "What if I said that _I_ was the goblin king?"

People were looking their way, listening in on this conversation. Sarah's face flushed in embarrassment and she wished she could be anywhere but here…

She looked away from him, wetting her lips as she tried to think of a reply to end this conversation.

"Well, then," she finally said, "I suppose I would say, 'It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance….your majesty. Is there something I can help you with?'" She faced him again, but he seemed preoccupied watching her lips. Self consciously, she wet them again.

To her surprise, he shuddered and averted his eyes.

_Nice_, she thought, _you're grossing-out the weird guy_.

But his attention was quickly back on her. "There _is_ something you can do for me," he said softly.

_Oh dear. I had to ask. _

_Does he want me to find him a good barber…?_

"You can marry me, and become my goblin queen."  
Sarah's eyes went wide, then she burst out laughing, ignoring the curious glances her way.

"Okie-dokie," she said playing along. "I guess I can do that. I'm free on Saturday; how about you?"  
She missed the look of triumph that flashed briefly across his handsome face.

He smiled.

Or was that a sneer?  
"Saturday is an excellent day to be wed," he answered.

Sarah felt a prickle of tension at his dead-serious tone, and that unsettling look in his eyes.  
_Dude, lighten up. It's just a_ joke.  
She glanced at her watch, "Well that settles it, then. If you'll excuse me, sir, my _boyfriend_ is waiting for me at the café."

With that, she abandoned her post and made her retreat, completely missing the dark look the stranger cast her way.

He watched her dash out the door, and his foul mood crept back in its entirety.

The children cleared a path for him as he followed after her.

Exiting the library and striding down the steps, he suddenly vanished from sight.

*

"What is it now, father?" he cried as he descended the steps into the halls of his castle.  
The high king had a mood of his own, and greeted his son with an angry glare. "You _idiot_! Discretion is the better part of valour, my son. What were you thinking?"

Jareth only shrugged, an arrogant, unrepentant smile gracing his lips.

"It was not necessary for you to go and humiliate the girl with your ridiculous presence!" the high king continued.  
Jareth crossed his arms, "Ridiculous am I? Speak for yourself, father. She is going to be my wife. She'd better get accustomed to my…ridiculous presence."

"I pity the child," the elder said. "Why the devil you ever gave her that book I shall never understand."  
Jareth tensed. "You jest, father. I did not give her the book. It was you. You gave it to her. After all, it was _you_ who commissioned it."  
His father shot him a look of disbelief. "That is not so! It never would have occurred to me to give her the book."  
Jareth sighed, "Then it seems we have a mystery on our hands."

**AN: I cringe in introducing so cliché' a character as Angeles. But alas, he is a necessary **_**evil**_**, hehe.**


	10. Chapter 10

Karen flipped the mailbox open and pulled out a pile of bills and junk mail. She carried the mail inside and dropped it on the coffee table in the living room. Turning to go into the kitchen, she stopped when she noticed a post card peeking out under the electric bill. Pulling it out, she gave a whiney pout.

It was from _him_. The bloke always sent a 'calling card'.

_Greetings, Fair Lady._

_Be forewarned; I shall soon be dropping in on you._

_Your Obedient,_

_Jesse_

Karen made a very unladylike noise of frustration, ripping the post card to shreds and tossing it in the bin.

Next she jerked up her purse from the counter and dashed out the door to make a quick run to the grocery store.

***

Sarah breezed into the café and looked around for Lance. She let out a long sigh when she saw him seated at a booth near the window. Rolling her eyes, she couldn't quite hold back a grin.

Three kids were gathered around him, and he was teaching them the all-important art of spoon balancing. When he saw her approach, he didn't lose composure for a moment. His eyes merely shifted over to her, and he said, "Hello, Sarah. I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"I was fired," she answered somberly.

The spoon fell from his nose, and he caught it mid air, his eyes never leaving her.

"That's a shame," he said. "Does this mean I can hire you to be my maid?"

She sat next to him on the bench, and proceeded to shove him over with a sideways push. He complied, pretending to crash against the window, to the children's amusement.

"Well," she answered, "You _are_ kind of a pig..." It wasn't true of course. Lance was possibly the tidiest boy she'd ever met. "How much will you pay me?"

He seemed to consider this for a moment. "Hmmm. I'm kind of broke, actually. Tell you what, I'll give you a peanut every Friday," he answered.

"I'll have to think about it," she answered dryly.

"Aw' you his gurwl fwend?" the little girl suddenly asked.

Sarah smiled. "No. He's _my_ girlfriend."

The two little boys giggled, but the girl, hands on hips, answered, "No he's not! He's a _boy!_"

"Charlotte! Ready to go?" came a woman's voice.

Lance stiffened, scooting closer to Sarah and dropping an arm across her shoulder.

A tall blond woman came and took the little girl's hand. "Hello, Mr. Brown," she greeted Lance, her eyes skimming over him slowly. "How is school going?"

"Just fine, Miss Jones," he answered formally. Not a normal tone with Lance.

"Bobby hasn't been giving you any trouble then?" Sarah almost snickered at the sensual timbre in her words.

"Not at all," he lied with a polite smile. In fact, Bobby was the terror of the third grade. But Lance wasn't about to elaborate on that with the kid's amorous aunt. Charlotte, on the other hand, from what he knew of her was a sweet-pea. But she was only four. He sincerely hoped her little goblin of a brother would never manage to crumple her gentle spirit.

"Good," Miss Jones said, "Well, I'll be seeing you then."

With that, she left with her niece, prying Bobby from the condiment bar on the way out.

"Oh children!" a woman called out a few tables away. Sarah looked up to see a couple looking their way.

"Come sit down and leave Mr. Brown and his friend alone."

"Awww," the boys whined.

"Yeah," the man answered, "They might start _kissing!_"

"Ewww!" was the boys' reply as they scampered off back to their parents.

Sarah looked at Lance, "You know, you're kind of a clown. I don't understand how your students ever take you seriously."

Lance raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think they do?"

Sarah shrugged.

"So, how come you got here so early?" Lance asked while he sipped his soda.

Sarah frowned, remembering the uncomfortable encounter with a certain weirdo.

"I just had to get out of there," she answered with a shudder. "This old guy was hitting on me. It was kind of creepy."

He laughed. "Old? Like, could-be-your-grandpa old?"

Sarah shook her head briefly, taking a long sip of her iced tea. "No. Like forty or something."

"Oh!" Lance answered, "Forty. Hmm. I see how it is. So…. that's what _I'll_ be in ten years? Some …_old guy_?"

Sarah looked up quickly, "Aww honey," she said sweetly as she patted him on the arm, "_Yes_."

Lance gasped in disbelief, crossing his arms. "Well! I never!"

Sarah laughed. When they finished their drinks, Sarah glanced at her watch.

"Toby's soccer practice should be over by now."

Sarah always picked up Toby from Soccer since the field was just a few minutes away from the library. She leaned over and quickly kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

Lance sat back and watched her dash out the door. Raising a hand, he caressed the place her lips had been a moment ago.

***

He was waiting for her on the front porch swing as she raced up the steps and pulled out the keys to the house. Unfortunately, her mind was so preoccupied that she didn't notice him until he spoke.

"Hello, Karen."

With a small squeal of surprise, she flinched and dropped the keys, glad she had set the bag of groceries down first. She turned, her gaze locking with his. He offered her a sly grin as she stared at him in shock.

"Oh! Goodness, Jesse. I didn't even see you there. Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Really!" She sighed in annoyance as she bent down to retrieve the keys.

"It's nice to see you too, love."

Karen bristled slightly at the endearment. He'd been calling her 'love' since that first day she met him in college. Trying to keep her tone polite, she gave him a very stern look. "Was there something you wanted?"

'Yes, you fool. And I'm looking at her,' he wanted to say. But that wouldn't be prudent. He was well accustomed to her icy demeanor towards him, and this only encouraged him all the more to melt the proud ice queen.

"Is that how you greet an old friend? Your mother would be ashamed." He tisked, "Now I think you should make it up to me and invite me in for tea and crumpets."

Karen had to stifle a giggle; imagine, a rogue like him sitting down to tea and crumpets.

"I'm afraid I'm all out of, er, crumpets. But I do have some lovely chocolate chip cookies and milk-"

"Wonderful," he said. She jumped again, not realizing he had soundlessly risen, and was now standing at her side. The single word, spoken in that velvet tone, sent shivers down her spine. Damn the man! He had always had this effect on her. Dismally, she felt her heart rate increase as he leaned in closer while she fumbled with the key. Was he trying to smother her? She bit her lip hard, trying to focus; fervently hoping he wouldn't take the key from her suddenly clumsy fingers, and risk brushing his hand against hers…

It always aggravated her, his tendency to _take over_ as if she was completely incompetent.

The lock turned, and she smiled, feeling ridiculously triumphant, and pushed the door open.

Jesse stepped inside after Karen, smiling as he watched her practically sprint to the kitchen with her bag of groceries.

He looked around, seeing the inside of her house for the first time.  
And it was definitely Karen's house. It was immaculately clean, femininely pristine, and warmly welcoming.

There seemed to be no trace of Robert's cold presence.

He took a seat near the fireplace, eying it and wondering why such a thing existed in this warm climate. It was filled with an arrangement of candles, and he could see by the complete lack of any black soot that it had never been used. He smiled again in amusement; yes, this was definitely Karen's house. So like her to shy away from a thing as beastly and messy as fire.

He looked up at the mantle, seeing pictures of her son and step daughter. Sarah. The unhappy teen who had cloistered herself in her room for days on end.

"How is your son these days?" he asked.

Karen shrugged as she stepped into the living room. She carried a tray of refreshments and set them on the coffee table. "He is fine, really. I don't think the divorce has really bothered him much." Immediately, Karen mentally berated herself, wishing she hadn't mentioned the divorce. Had he heard about it? Is that why he was here, thinking he could get a quick lay with a 'lonely divorced woman'?

_The bastard_.

She scowled in his direction, seeing too late that he was looking right at her. He arched a brow, reading the unspoken accusation in her face.

She flushed and turned away, taking a seat opposite him.

He felt a mild tinge of guilt; after all, it _was_ his intension to have Karen.

Eventually.

A woman like her had no business being alone.

***


	11. Chapter 11

Sarah pushed open the front door and walked into the living room, stopping dead in her tracks as her eyes met the unfamiliar man sitting near the fireplace.

Now, normally Sarah was very congenial with visitors. However, in this instance it was so bizarre to see a man so out of place in this Victorian doll-house, that she merely stood there with a raised eyebrow and an incredulous look on her face.

He was slumped forward with his elbows resting on his knees, regarding her rude stare with eyes so light blue they were almost white. In stark contrast to those eyes were dark waves of hair that fell around his neck. He wore a black t-shirt with some sort of band logo, and dark wrinkled looking jeans.

"Hello, miss," he greeted with a slight nod, and Sarah was quick to notice a hint of an accent.

"Hi," she replied in a rather squeaky voice, feeling a little sheepish. She shot Karen an asking glance, smiling at her step mother's uncomfortable look.

Karen gestured toward the man, "Sarah, this is Jesse. He's an old…friend."

Sarah could detect the hesitant, rather dubious way Karen said 'friend,' and this made her all the more curious.

"Yes yes, we are _dear_ friends," Jesse said almost sarcastically as he suddenly rose and reached for Sarah's hand.

"Karen's my old school-mate. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sarah," he said, giving her hand a quick shake. "I hear you work at the library downtown? It must be nice and peaceful."

Sarah nodded, frowning slightly as she recalled the creepy patron from earlier.

"Oh it's very nice," she answered.

Just then, Toby came inside and proceeded to pull off his cleats. "Hey mom," he called, pausing as he noticed Jesse.

"Hey, I remember you," he said excitedly, "You're that guy who takes pictures!"

"I'm the guy," he answered with a grin, "And you're that fellow who kicks soccer balls."

Toby laughed, "That's me. Are you staying for dinner?"

Karen froze, feeling very awkward…

"No no," he answered quickly, giving Karen a teasing glance that left her feeling even more awkward. "I'm afraid I have a previous engagement tonight."

"AWWW…" Toby complained, "What about tomorrow?"

Jesse laughed and rumbled the boy's hair. Then he gave his farewells and graciously departed.

Karen breathed a sigh of relief, feeling rather dizzy even though she was still sitting.

Sarah smirked at her step-mother. "You don't like him. Who is he? How come Toby knows him?"

Karen gave a mirthless little laugh. "Toby and I ran into him last summer at the park while you were staying with your mother. He's a man I met in college and he's been pestering me ever since."

"Really? But I haven't met him until now." Sarah said, confused.

If only she knew.

****


	12. Chapter 12

The duchess preened in front of the mirror, arranging her hair in different fashions to decide which best suited her round face. If it weren't for her fowl temperament, the duchess would actually be quite a comely woman. Yet her spirit was so ugly in excess it spilled out into her physical being.

For years she had dreamed of becoming the queen. Surely the stupid monarch would notice her one day, realize she was the only logical choice. It wasn't as if there were many available women in the kingdom.

Speaking of which, an image of her daughter flashed across her mind. Why was that spoiled child so rude to Angeles? One day they would be wed; she would see to it. The spineless girl would never refuse her wishes. As for Angeles, he would eventually see that Mindy was the right girl for him.

She smiled to herself as she eyed the little glass vial on her vanity. It was a gift from the fairies; a love potion. Just one little taste of this, and Jareth would fall madly in love with her. And if Angeles needed a sip of it as well to give him a push in the right direction, then so be it.

The duchess smiled a cruel smile. One way or another, she would have her way.

***

Angeles grew very impatient waiting for the silly woman to come out of her apartment. He wanted to see a glimpse of this powerful witch who had beaten the goblin king.

Jareth thought he was very clever, hiding her identity from the rest of the kingdom like this. All this time he had been searching Jareth's kingdom and various territories. He had even searched through neighboring kingdoms, but no lady had quite fit the description given him by the foolish little worm.

He had not expected the girl to be an inhabitant of the _other realm_. To his knowledge, no royal had ever before taken a mate from here before.

Considering Jareth's reputation, all the eligible young ladies in the kingdom would breathe a sigh of relief that a bride had been chosen. No sane woman ever wanted to marry a goblin king.

In fact, Jareth's own grandmother had been _ordered_ to wed the king. When the single ladies of the realm simply would not cooperate with the normal social functions of the kingdom, would not attend balls, would not answer summons, it thoroughly exasperated the high king. So he had a list prepared of all the eligible ladies in the kingdom, and picked a name from random. She turned out to be Heather, the daughter of a baron and as pretty as a peach. Needless to say, she was not happy about the arrangement. She shocked everyone by claiming to be pregnant with the stable hand's baby, desperate to worm her way out of this predicament somehow. But after she was examined by a physician, and it was explained to her that virgin's don't normally get pregnant, she was indeed forced to marry the king.

The door labeled '333' slowly came open, and a girl was backing out of the door dragging a stuffed plastic bag. She had shoulder length black hair and was wearing a baggy shirt at least three sizes too big.

Angeles frowned; this was the king's fiancé?

This sloppy looking creature?

Her lips were moving as her shoulders seemed to sway to some beat. He moved in closer to hear…

"Why do you build me up-buildmeup- buuuuttercup baby just to let me down-letmedown…" she was singing.

He arched a brow, watching her drag the bag to a dumpster and heft it up awkwardly before dropping it inside.

She skipped back to the door, passing a man as she went by .

"….you never call baby when you say you will- Hey Tomas!- sayyouwill…"  
Merrily she pranced back into the apartment and pulled the door shut.

She hadn't noticed Angeles at all. But then who would pay any attention to harmless old owl on a telephone pole?


	13. Chapter 13

After dragging the trash to the dumpster, Sarah hurried inside and shut the door, locking the dead bolt. She had an uneasy feeling that she was being watched.

It was all Lance's fault! If he hadn't filled her head with all that stuff about some guy in his mirror, she wouldn't be feeling this way now. She didn't like to think about those conversations. It always made her sick to her stomach. She didn't want Lance to be mentally unstable; _crazy_. It just wouldn't be fair!

Her father always claimed that her mother Linda was crazy. But mom was different. She didn't suffer from delusions or hallucinations; she suffered from depression. She knew it was why they broke apart. Her father had never been very emotional, and he couldn't empathize with the emotions of anyone else. At the time of their breakup, Sarah was still ignorant of this. She naively believed that they would get back together and everything would be alright.

Not until her late teens did Sarah realize that she also suffered from depression. It was why she had closed herself off from the world around her, retreating into herself, into her fantasies to escape the pain of reality. It was why she had lashed out so often in anger; because anger was at the heart of depression. Anger that she could not change the circumstances governing her life. She could not make things happen the way she wanted them too. Anger that life simply …wasn't fair.

These days she lived by a new philosophy; roll with the punches. Or at least she tried to. If Lance was a nut, then so be it. She had read enough about mental illnesses. Once she even considering majoring in psychology before she found it to be, well,…too depressing. If Lance was having hallucinations and exhibiting unexplained paranoia, she would have to accept that he probably had some form of schizophrenia. Hopefully that wasn't the case. Hopefully he'd just had a bad dream; hopefully he was just pulling her leg.

Yet so far, all her _hopefullies_ had turned out to be _unfortunatelies_. And with each day that passed, the fear grew in her mind that Lance was indeed unwell.

But by the time Saturday came around, these fears would be null and void, replaced by a whole new set of fears.

***

Mindy watched the owl from behind a hedge. She had seen it before and felt quite certain that it was Angeles. Was he spying on the witch? It would make sense, she supposed. After all it was their objective to prevent the girl from wedding the king. Deciding he had everything under control, she turned to leave. But as she started on her way, she came face to face with her mother.

"Wha- what are you doing here?" she asked, knowing that her mother despised the other realm and avoided it at all costs.

Her mother smiled, "I've been looking for you, Mindy. I've decided that it's time I was honest with you."

"Honest? What do you mean?" Mindy asked, baffled.

The duchess sighed, and pulled her daughter close, "Please, Mindy. Let's go home to talk. There are very important things I need to tell you."

***

Much later, Mindy stared at her mother in shock.

"Mother," she said quietly, "Are you out of your mind? The king is a mad man, an absolute monster! Why would you ever want to marry him?! He's a devil, he's a terror! Why his labyrinth is a hellacious place, it's a –"

"It's all rubbish!" the duchess cut her off.

"What?"

"It's rubbish, Mindy. Everything you have ever heard about the king. It's rubbish."

Mindy clamped her mouth shut and listened as her mother proceeded to tell her all her plans. Including her desire for Mindy to wed with Angeles. On this point, Mindy was greatly incensed.

"I will not!" she cried. "I would never marry him. I don't even like to be in the same room with him!"

Mindy rose and walked to other side of the study, blowing softly into her tea and sipping it to feel its calming warmth.

The duchess smiled to herself as she watched her do so.

Of course her daughter didn't care for Angeles. That's why Mindy needed the love potion instead of him. And that's why she had slipped it into her tea cup. Mindy would fall in love with the next man that she laid eyes on. And that man would be Angeles.

"Excuse me," Mindy said shakily, "I don't feel well. I'm going to my room to rest for a while."

It was a lie. In fact she meant to leave this place as quickly as possible.

She pulled open the door that led into the hallway, and came face to face with Angeles.

"Hello, Mindy," he said, his eyes meeting those of the duchess. "You wanted to see me?"

Mindy flinched, and drew back in horror from the sight of him. Then with a cry of fear she bolted.

"Come back here this instant!" her mother cried.

But this time Mindy wasn't listening. "After her!" the duchess demanded of Angeles.

Unfortunately Mindy didn't make it out of the hallway before she was stopped by a strong arm grasping her waste.

"I don't know what went wrong!" the duchess was saying under her breath, then to Angeles as he struggled with a squirming Mindy, "Come! I suppose we must lock her in her room until I discover what's wrong with her."

***

For a while, Mindy was too horrified to feel angry. That hideous creature that her mother had called Angeles couldn't possibly be Angeles. Angeles was beautiful, despite very ugly feelings he caused in her. That creature had been absolutely repulsive.

She suddenly noticed a funny taste in her mouth, but paid it little mind. Her initial horror was being replaced by a feeling of indignity. Her mother had no right to keep her locked up!

She sighed and rolled her eyes. This door locked from the inside, which meant that the door must be obstructed by something on the other side. Dropping to the floor, she peered under the door and could just make out the legs of a chair that was braced under the door knob.

Oh how original, she thought. And how insulting to her intelligence.

She searched through the room for something long and slender, and came up with a yard stick. Next she hurried over and slid it under the door. It would make a noise, so she must be quick in case anyone was in hearing distance. Her bedroom was on the third floor, and the study, her mother's favorite room, was on the first. Guiding it along, she shoved it toward a leg of the chair, causing the chair to slip and fall with a loud clamor.

Pulling the door open, she raced into the hallway to make her escape.

***

"Why did you wish to me? And what is the matter with your demented daughter?" Angeles questioned the duchess after flinging the door shut to the study.

The duchess flinched at his angry tone. "I want to know what you have learned of the witch."

Angeles smiled, sensing this had not been her true reason for summoning him. "I know very little of her. But rest assured, my lady, I mean to know her very well in future." Very well indeed, he thought to himself. Despite the noble efforts of the duchess, Angeles meant to take Sarah for himself. If she was so powerful to defeat the labyrinth, he had no doubt she could overthrow its king.

***

Saturday morning dawned clear and bright. Sarah woke from the sound of Karen's ring tone.

_Karen never called this early. Something must be wrong…_

She threw the covers off and went into the kitchen where she'd left her cell phone charging.

"Hello?" she said after flipping the thing open.

Her worries were confirmed by Karen's sobbing reply.

"Toby's missing!"


	14. Chapter 14

It was still dark when Toby woke up. He'd heard a strange sound; yet when he sat up in bed and listened, there was nothing but absolute silence.

So he lay back down and closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep.

A snickering sound came from the corner of his room. He gasped, wanting to hide under the covers; but more than that he wanted to get out of his bedroom, and away from the creepy sounds. At the moment, he was too frozen to do anything but stare into the darkness with his eyes wide open, and listen.

There was a scraping noise, followed by a raspy whisper, and it was enough. With a soft cry, Toby flung himself out of bed and ripped his door open, bolting down the hallway.

It was only when he was in the sanctuary of the bathroom that reason kicked in.

It was probably just a neighborhood cat scratching at his window. Or even a rodent of some kind scurrying around in his bedroom.

Really, what did he think it was? Goblins? He laughed, going back to his bedroom and this time having the sense to turn on the stupid light.

He looked around the room, checking the closet, under the bed, in various corners, and finding nothing unusual. Feeling calmed by his sensible thoughts, he turned on his bedside lamp and turned off the overhead light. Now at least he wouldn't be in the dark if the sounds came back.

But he couldn't go back to sleep. He lay awake for several more hours until the light of dawn crept in through the window. Frustrated with himself, and feeling very sleepy, he got out of bed and went downstairs.

He decided to go out on the front porch to watch the sunrise. Quietly he unlocked the door and pushed it open. Immediately he noticed it…

There was a shimmering point of light slowly moving toward the street. Was it some kind of gigantic firefly?

Now Toby was very inquisitive, and often he forgot about being smart when he was in the process of satisfying some new curiosity. It had gotten him into trouble a number of times, and this time was no different. Thus he raced down the steps and through the front lawn with no shoes, not to mention wearing only his spider-man pajamas, and leaving the front door standing wide open.

"Stop!" he said futilely to the little light, "I wanna see what you are! Stop for a second!"

He followed the light for several blocks and started to feel winded. The light had increased its paced, as if it knew that it was being pursued. When Toby stopped for a moment to rest, the light darted ahead and disappeared into a row of trees.

Disappointed, Toby turned to head back to his house.

"Hello there, Toby."

Toby froze, looking up to see his mother's friend just a few paces ahead of him. He did not look very happy.

"What are you doing out here with no shoes, and in your pajamas?" he asked.

"I'm going back right now," he answered defensively, and illusively.

"Yes, but that's not exactly what I asked," Jesse replied.

Undeterred, Toby crossed him arms and asked a question of his own. "What are YOU doing here? Don't you live a long way from here?"

Jesse smiled and nodded, "Indeed I do." Then he offered a hand to Toby.

Toby took it, thinking he would walk with him back to his house. So when Jesse continued in the opposite direction, Toby gulped.

"Um. My house is that way," Toby said, pointing behind him and keeping his tone light.

"Yes." Jesse answered softly. But he didn't stop or turn around.

"Sooo, where are we going?" Toby asked, starting to feel sick.

Jesse's grip tightened. "I'm taking you somewhere safe."

"That's ok," Toby answered quickly, "I'll just go back to my house."

No answer.

Toby was not completely ignorant about things that happened in the world. But he was still a child and had some pretty naïve ideas about how he would handle certain things. Like kidnapping, for instance.

"If some guy tried to kidnap me, I would just punch him and run away!" he'd boasted to his mother once.

Well, so much for that theory.

When breaking Jesse's hold had proved impossible, he'd tried for a kick to his legs. This was neatly sidestepped, and Toby found himself being lifted and carried.

"What's the matter Toby?" Jesse asked him with light sarcasm.

"You're trying to kidnap me!" he answered, outraged and afraid.

"Naturally. What did you expect would happen to you if you went roaming about at the break of dawn with nobody to protect you."

Toby tactfully kept any foolish remarks about being a big boy and not needing protection, to himself.

"Why don't you try screaming?" Jesse whispered teasingly. "That always helps when you're being abducted."

Toby was not a screamer. He was very articulate and expressed himself quite well with words rather than noisy tantrums. So it hadn't occurred to him until it was suggested.  
He took deep breath and opened his mouth…

Jesse reached up and placed a hand gently against Toby's back. All the breath in his lungs released quietly, and his head fell limply against Jesse's shoulder. His eyelids felt like lead weights, and all the sleep he'd missed through the early morning suddenly caught up with him. In moments he was breathing deeply.


	15. Chapter 15

Sarah flew out the door after hastily pulling on her dirty clothes from yesterday that lay wrinkled in the hamper. She wasted no time in calling Lance to recruit his help.

"I'll be over there soon," he'd answered.

She arrived at the park in record time, knowing it was one of Toby's favorite places.

There was no sign of him anywhere.

However, there was a man standing near the bridge. She raced over to him, too worried over Toby to be concerned about the odd way he was dressed.

"Excuse me, sir. Have you seen a boy around here? Has blond hair, nine years old?" her words rushed out.

The man's eyes narrowed, and he stepped towards her. "No I have not," he answered.

Sarah frowned slightly; was it her imagination, or did he sound angry? She turned, ready to keep looking, when…

"Sarah!"

She froze at the commanding tone, and met his eyes; his mismatched eyes. It was a bad mistake.

Now she could only stare at him as he continued to advance and close the distance between them.

Soon he was towering over her, and she felt an odd spark of recognition. "Wh-who are you? Do I know you?" she asked dumbly.

"My name is Angeles, and no, you do not know me," he answered. "But I know you, Sarah Williams. You are the one who defeated the goblin king's labyrinth." To her horror, he reached out and stroked the side of her cheek with the back of his hand.

Sarah was powerless to turn away from his hypnotic stare, but despite this rather serious condition, she felt laughter bubbling up in her throat.

"What on earth are you talking about?" she giggled.

The man raised an eyebrow, "You do not know? Have you forgotten then?"

When she shook her head helplessly and shrugged, he smiled. "Oh I see. How interesting. Well, perhaps it is for the best." Then he laughed, "Yes, I believe this will be most beneficial."

Angeles had an unfortunate influence over anyone who looked into his eyes. And right now that influence was causing Sarah to forget about Toby and why she was in the park at seven in the morning. All her thoughts were a confused blur.

He was reaching for her, but her trance was broken as she saw a flash of white from the corner of her eye.

She broke eye contact and saw a familiar bird, a white owl, flying overhead.  
The owl descended with a shrill cry, flapping his wings violently across Angeles's face.

Angeles cursed and covered his head, trying to ward off this attack.

Sarah raised an eyebrow as she watched this unusual scene. Of all the times for an owl to come swooping down out of the blue…

It was certainly odd.

Maybe the bird had a nest nearby? And Angeles had invaded its territory?  
It was bizarre, but not as bizarre as what happened next.

The owl landed near the crouching form of Angeles and dissolved away in a shimmering cloud. When the mists cleared, there was a man in its place. He was turned to the side, so she couldn't quite make out his face, but the hair was familiar…

Sarah was seeing funny black spots across her field of vision.  
The owl-turned-man reached for Angeles, hauling him up by the collar, and growled something quite vicious into his ear. Then he shoved him away, and Angeles vanished from sight.

Sarah gave a mirthless laugh, and crumpled to the ground.

***

Someone was shaking her.

And yelling at her.

_How rude!_

She opened her eyes, ready to tell him so, when she was met with a familiar face.

"You! You're that weird guy from the library," she blurted numbly.

He hauled her to her feet, "And you are that little girl who agreed to marry me."  
Sarah frowned, trying to recall such a conversation.

"Oh. Ha ha. Yeah. I guess I did," she laughed, "That was silly, wasn't it."

He smiled, grasping her around the waist and proceeding to guide her out of the park.

"Hey!" she cried, "I do believe I can walk without your assistance." She wasn't accustomed to this type of physical contact, and certainly not from a man, and certainly not from some _creepy old guy_…

But in answer to her protest, he pulled her tightly against his side, drawing an outraged squeak from her.

"Ok. That does it, mister. If you don't take your arm off of me right now, I'll scream," she warned seriously.

He laughed, but gave no reply.

So she dug in her heels and refused to walk further.

Hmph! _Now_ what could he do?

Feeling her resistance, he stopped and gave her a sour look.  
"Is it possible you have become even _more_ difficult these past eight years?"  
Her look of confusion told him there was still no inkling of memory on her part.

"What are you talking about? And…where did that Angeles guy go? He was here before you showed up and I think I blacked out or something…" she rambled on for a minute, feeling very dizzy and confused. Not to mention distracted by the unnerving sensation of the man's arm wrapped around her middle…

"Angeles left," he said. "And I'm going to take you home right now."

"Oh," she said, confused. "Well ok. Wait! You don't know where I live. And you're _not_ driving my car! I can't just leave it parked here…"  
She turned suddenly, going in the opposite direction and breaking from his hold.  
"I have to go," she said. She walked away from him quickly, then suddenly started sprinting. A heavy feeling of dread clutched at her as she raced away from the stranger.

Jareth shook his head and sighed, watching her with mild irritation. Obviously she was still suffering from a bit of mental fog, thanks to dear Angeles. She probably had no idea why she was even here.

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief as she came to her car; but she gasped as she pulled the door open.  
"Holy Moses! How did you get here? Get out of my car!" Now she was hysterical _and_ angry. The stranger rose and stepped lightly out of her car. Then before she could blink, he snatched the keys from her hand.

"Sarah," he said wearily, "This is getting rather ridiculous. Do you remember nothing?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" she cried, "Give me my keys back! Right now!"

Jareth let the keys dangle from his fingertips. "Oh, you mean these?"

"YES!" Sarah grabbed for them, but they vanished just as she would have closed her fingers around them.

She screamed, "You made them disappear!" she looked up, meeting his amused gaze.  
She swallowed. "You made Angeles disappear…"  
With a feral smile, he nodded. She slowly backed away, and he advanced, matching her steps.

"And now," he said quietly, "I'm going to make _you_ disappear."

"Wait!" she said, frivolously holding her hands up to ward him off, "Can we talk about this?"

Suddenly a voice from across the park startled both of them.  
"Sarah!"

They turned at the same time, seeing Lance from the opposite end of the field.

With a growl of disgust, Jareth pulled Sarah back to his side and casually tossed her over his shoulder.

"HEY! Put me down!"

Jareth rolled his eyes and sighed, raising his free hand in salute to Lance.

In three steps, he and Sarah dissolved from sight.

***

Seeing Sarah's car parked across the street from the park, Lance slowed and scanned the grassy fields. He found her near the bridge, talking to an oddly dressed man. His eyes narrowed, then went wide.

It was that man from the mirror! Quickly he found a place to park, and flew out of the car. He had to warn her.

"Sarah!" he shouted, getting her attention and racing toward them.

But a moment later he came to a halt as he watched the man fling Sarah over his shoulder and fade away with her.

"Oh shit!" Lance breathed, completely stumped.

He stood there for a few minutes, simply staring at the place where they had vanished. Then he became aware of another presence at his side. He turned slowly.

"You!"

Mindy nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't get here in time. I was…detained," she said.

"What's going on? Where has he taken her?" Lance demanded, feeling hysteria coming on.

Mindy, who seemed out of breath, walked over to a shady spot and dropped to the ground. She then explained to him about the goblin king and Sarah's run through his labyrinth; also of the kings desire to have Sarah as his bride.

"Why did you not warn Sarah herself, instead of coming to me?"

Mindy frowned slightly as an anxious frown creased her brow. "I- I was afraid," she started hesitantly.

Lance shook his head in disbelief. "Afraid of Sarah? Whatever for? She's the most gentle creature in existence."

When Mindy answered, her words were a hushed whisper.

"Angeles believes that Sarah has great powers. She is the only person ever to make it through the king's labyrinth against his will. It is likely that she has power that equal to his; or, perhaps, greater."

"What sort of power?" Lance wondered.

Mindy sighed and settled more comfortably on the grass. Her eyes had a nervous habit of glancing around every few seconds, as if she did not wish to be discovered…

Her tone dropped even lower, "Do you believe in magic?"

***

Sarah's head was spinning, flooded in a sea of memories that came rushing back in an instant.

A great winding maze stretched out before her. The labyrinth.

Suddenly it made sense. It made horrible sense.

That nightmare from long ago was not just a dream.

The stranger from the library stood just behind her.  
But he wasn't just a stranger from the library.  
She knew. He was the goblin king.

And he had brought her back to his kingdom.

She could sense him leaning in close, his feathery hair tickling the side of her face.

"Do you remember, Sarah?" he whispered.

Jareth relished the precious look on her face as the memories came back. He knew she would remember everything when she was once again in his realm.

She nodded, feeling sick. "I suppose you want revenge, then," she croaked bitterly.

***


	16. Chapter 16

Lance paced in front of Mindy, scratching his head and trying to make sense of her words.

"So, let me get this straight," he said, "Two crazy demented guys are after my girlfriend?"

Mindy frowned and shrugged, "Well, I'm afraid one of them already has her, as you've just witnessed."

Lance nodded, "Jareth? The one you showed me in the mirror, right?"

"That's right."

"Okay. Okay. So then, who's this Angeles guy you mentioned a moment ago?"

"He is the king's nephew. He wants to take over the goblin throne. But the Labyrinth is enchanted ground, and will only accept the rule of the king's chosen. Thus it was his plan to kidnap Toby. He believed that he could rule the Labyrinth through him."

Lance jumped up, "Wait a minute! I think he did kidnap Toby, because Toby's missing-"

Mindy sighed, rising to her feet tiredly. "No he didn't. That's why he came after Sarah. Just a moment ago before you arrived."

"What? How do you know that?"

The situation was getting more and more confusing, and Lance wanted to scream in frustration.

"I know because I saw him," she started to say, but she swayed on her feet and fell forward. Lance caught her before she fell. She looked very pale, and her skin was icy cold. Without thinking, he picked her up and gently laid her back on the soft grass.

"You're not well, Mindy," he stated.

She shook her head, "I'll be fine. I just need to rest."

Lance looked around the park, unsure what he was looking for. "How did you get here?" he finally asked.

She gave him a weak smile, "I flew."

***

"Wake up, Toby!"

In the soft bed, Toby stirred and scowled in his sleep.

"Wake up!" the voice said again.

"Go away! Leave me alone, Sarah!" he murmured tiredly.

"No, you little bugger! Now wake up before I tell mom about that time you ripped her favorite blouse."

"It was an accident!" Toby said as he sat up, suddenly very awake. Looking around in confusion, he asked, "Uh, Sarah. Why am I in your bedroom?"

Sarah's bedroom had remained untouched since she moved out, and she still used it when she came and stayed on weekends.

She was sitting cross legged next to him on the bed. She looked mad. In fact, she looked pissed.

"We're not in my bedroom," she answered sharply, "We're in the goblin king's castle."

"O…kay," he said. Was this one of her games? It had been a long time since she'd played games of make-believe with him. It seemed very odd that she would do so now. Especially if she was in a bad mood.

"I gotta go to the bathroom," he said flatly, and he rose from the bed and started for the door.

It was locked. "What's the deal, Sarah?"

Her features softened and she gave him a sympathetic smile. "Come here, Toby," she said softly.

She went and put and arm around his shoulder, "Don't freak out. I'm right here with you, Toby. Just please don't freak out."

Toby laughed nervously. His sister was really acting weird. Slowly they walked toward the window, and Sarah pulled back the curtain.

Then Toby freaked out.

****

Lance chose to ignore Mindy's answer. Instead he asked, "So what are we going to do now?"

Mindy shrugged, "I don't know."

Now that the king had Sarah, there was little to no chance of 'rescuing' her. If she wanted to get away she was just going to have to rely on her own powers.

Mindy felt like a fool. It seemed everyone had their own agenda in this and she'd been oblivious until now. She thought that her mother and Angeles only wanted to prevent a union with the king and the witch. Now it seemed her mother only wanted to keep them apart so she could have the king for herself. And Angeles wanted them apart so he could have the witch for himself. And they _both_ wanted the throne.

So where did that leave Toby? And where was he now? Unfortunately she was too weak to do anything now.

After she had escaped from her room, she'd heard her mother and Angeles arguing in the study, and stopped to listen at the door.

That's when she learned about Angeles' true intensions…

*

"You're a fool, Victoria. The king would never have you!"

"I'm a fool am I? What about you? Do you think you can really subdue the witch?"

"Subdue her? Why would I need to do that? She defeated Jareth, as you may recall. We have this in common that we are both set against the king."_  
_

Then they were both silent, and Mindy squealed as the door was suddenly flung open. Mindy found herself face to face with the king's nephew. He gave her a bored look and said, "I suppose I will have to keep both of you out of my way."

And then he used his magic to send them to his own lands, and locked them in a tower. Luckily, there had been a window with bars set apart just enough for a bird to get through.

"No, Mindy! You can't!" her mother cried when she realized her plan.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"It will kill you. You don't have enough power."

Mindy was touched. It was one of the rare times her mother seemed to have concern for her. But she pulled together her strength and transformed into a sparrow.

***

Toby was still white from shock. Nonetheless, he stated, "I still have to go to the bathroom."

Sarah pointed at a door, "It's in there."

Toby rolled his eyes, "That's the closet, genius!"

"Well it's a water closet now, smart-aleck!"

Toby opened the door. "Oh," he said.

After finishing in the bathroom, he came out and asked, "So, when did I get here?"

Sarah shrugged. "Just before me I guess."

"Why are we here?"

Sarah took a deep breath and patted the place on the bed next to her. "Sit, Toby. I have a story to tell you."

…

……

……..  
(Later)

"You WHAT!"

"Now calm down, Toby. Please!"

"I thought I could trust you! Why would you wish for the goblins to come and take me away! For crying out loud, Sarah, I was a baby!"

Sarah ignored his outrage and continued with the story, ending where she solved the labyrinth and was sent back home.

"And that was the end of it," she said. "Or at least I thought it was. Toby, you're the king's heir. He officially named you his heir the day I wished you away. He had to have an heir to keep the next in line, his nephew, from getting the crown."

Toby frowned, "How do you know all this?"

"He told me when he dumped me in here with you."

Which brought up another question. "So why are you here?" he asked.

"Me? Oh. I- I uh…"

"Because she is mine," proclaimed a haughty voice from the doorway. Sarah and Toby looked up to see Jareth striding into the room.

Sarah jumped up from the bed and glared at him. "I am not!" She looked to Toby, "He's going to take us back home very soon! Aren't you, your _majesty_?" She was using her best grown-up, dead-serious tone that she'd learned from Karen.

It made Jareth laugh. "Keep dreaming, precious." Then to Toby, "Your sister is going to be my wife very soon."

"You're out of your mind," Sarah scoffed, "Do you really think I would ever, in a million years, ever say 'I do' ?"

Jareth grinned, "Sarah, my dove, marriages are different here."

***

Jesse returned to Karen's neighborhood as quickly as possible. He found her racing down the street on the way back to her house, no doubt to phone the police.

Just as she would have skipped up the steps, he stopped her. "Karen!"

She halted, glancing quickly over her shoulder and frowning when she saw him.

"Not now!" she snapped.

"I know where your son is," he said as she moved to go inside. She froze, giving him a look that bordered between anger and concern.

"Where?"

Jesse sighed, knowing it would be pointless to try and explain. He would simply have to show her.

***

"What do you mean by different?" Sarah asked wearily.

Jareth smiled, "I have a story of my own to tell you, Sarah." He leaned out the door, "Hogbrain!"

"Ohhhh!" came a voice from down the hall, "It's _Hoggle_!"

Sarah brightened, momentarily forgetting her black mood, and raced outside the door. "Hoggle, is that you?"

"Sarah!"  
She ran to Hoggle and flung her arms around him, "Oh, Hoggle! It's so good to see you!"

Just as she was about to give him a friendly peck on the cheek, an arm went around her waist and jerked her up, none too gently. "There will be none of that, precious," Jareth growled.

Her mouth fell open in stunned silence.

Jareth glared at Hoggle, "I want you to take the little prince on a little tour of the labyrinth. Sarah and I are going to have a chat."

"Yes, your majesty," Hoggle said, a touch of scorn in his voice.

"I'm not going anywhere with him!" Toby protested. Sarah was surprised at his outburst, and felt a little offended on her friend's behalf.

But Toby looked frightened. After all he was only a nine year old little boy.

She gave him a motherly rub on the back. "It's ok, Toby," she said gently, "Hoggle's really nice. He's the one who helped me solve the labyrinth."

Sarah glanced up and flinched a little when she saw Jareth's eyes darken. Did she really want to be alone with him?

"On the other hand," she said hastily, "If you'd rather not go-"

"Oh, you're that Hoggle!" Toby interrupted, "Awesome! I guess you're ok then."

"Er, well then, shall we go?" Hoggle asked.

"Sure."

The dwarf bowed to Jareth politely, if not a tad resentfully, and started down the hall with Toby, who already was asking a variety of questions.

Sarah watched them until they turned a corner, disappearing from sight.

Silence.

"Um, you know, it's rather stuffy in here. I think a walk outside sounds like a good idea," Sarah said, trying to keep her voice casual. She tried to step around him.

"Nice try," he stated, effectively hooking at arm around her again and dragging her into the bedroom. Then he kicked the door shut.

Sarah gulped, crossing her arms and absently digging her fingers into them…

……

….

…

**AN: More soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

Karen stared in horror, feeling nauseated and dizzy.

"It will be alright, love. Just trust me," Jesse said reassuringly, gently urging her forward.

But she wouldn't budge.

"No. I'm not taking another step," she said firmly. "You're crazy if you think I'm going to…"

"Don't be difficult, little girl!" he cried, exasperated. "Do you want to see your son or not!?"

She turned to him with an almost comical expression bordering on annoyance and trepidation. "Yes."

He slapped a helmet on her head.

"Then stop being a bloody coward and get on the damn motorcycle!"

Karen flinched at his tone. He'd never spoken to her so heatedly before.

It was…strange.

A moment later he was waiting for her and she very timidly climbed on behind him.

He didn't move.

"Karen, dear. You'll have to hold on to me."  
"I- I know that," she answered, embarrassed.

He laughed quietly, and sent the bike lurching forward, smiling in deep contentment when Karen squealed a bit and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

In practicality, the motorcycle was unnecessary. However, Karen needed the experience as much as _he_ needed to feel her pressed against him. If she couldn't handle a little ride on one of his favorite toys, how was she going to cope with entering another dimension?

It was risky, bringing an adult into his world. But no way was he going to simply let her be parted from her child indefinitely.

Jareth had really made a mess of things when he made the boy his heir. It really was an exasperating twist of fate.

Karen tried to force herself to relax. It was nearly impossible. She had never been on one of these dangerous contraptions, and she felt sure it would very shortly crash into something very solid and immobile.

But even so. It was kind of…..thrilling.

Like Jesse was thrilling…

_What are you thinking!_ She berated her thoughts. _You're just getting caught up in the moment! Just because he's wild and mysterious and ..and he smells good…_

_Mmmm does he smell nice…_

Stop that!  
Unbidden, tears began streaking down her cheeks.

Oh WHY did he always do this to her? She didn't even _like_ him, for Pete's sake!

_What's not to like?_ Her thoughts teased her again.

Jesse took them out of the neighborhood and onto the main street where they eventually took a turn down a tree lined back road.

He pulled to the side of the road and stopped. Turning to glance sideways at her, he asked, "Are you alright?"  
"Yes," she whispered.  
"Good. I don't want you to panic."  
"Why would I be panicking?" she asked sarcastically.

"You will mostly likely be panicking very soon," he said flatly.

Oh no. No, no, no! That couldn't mean what she thought it meant.  
Horrible thoughts and images flashed across her mind.

What had he done to Toby!?

"What do you mean!" she cried.  
"I'm going to take you into a magical realm of fairies and goblins," he answered matter-of-factly.

Karen snorted in disgust. "I knew it! I knew you were insane! I'm getting off this thing right now and to the nearest phone…"  
But when she tried to move, she found herself frozen in place, her arms still wound about Jesse's waist.

"What did you do to me?" she rasped out, frightened.

***

In the reproduction bedroom, Jareth pointed a commanding finger to the bed.

Sarah reacted instantly, racing to the bed and sitting on the edge.

Then she realized she'd just obeyed him like a scared puppy.

That made her angry.

She wasn't a scared puppy! She was Sarah Williams!

She had solved a magic labyrinth!

She had beat the goblin king at his own game! She was a warrior, a champion! Why she…she…

"Lie down, Sarah," Jareth said.

"Yes, sir," she squeaked and immediately obeyed, scooting back and resting against the pillows.

She had never been so scared in all her life!

She gulped. _Oh come on, Sarah! What do you think he's going to do? Rip all your clothes off and ravish you?_  
She giggled nervously. _Of course not! Don't be silly. _

_He wouldn't have to rip them off, he could use magic._

Jareth watched the emotions play across her face with great amusement. She really was a contradiction.

He smirked and turned away, realizing he was only making her nervous. He went to the vanity and pulled out a little red book from a drawer, then turned and tossed it to the bed where it landed neatly next to Sarah.

She stared at it and pursed her lips.

"I want you to know the real story behind that book, Sarah."

Sarah looked up in surprise. "The…real story?"

Then to Sarah's horror, Jareth climbed into the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms.

She went stiff as a board.

Jareth let out a long sigh, "Sarah, my pet, you'd best get accustomed to my embrace."

He laid a warm hand against her forehead, and she felt her muscles relax instantly.

Damn, even her muscles obeyed him!

"Ah, that's better. Now then, let me tell you about Emily…"

***

…….

……

….

…

..

Emily's belly convulsed in fear as she stared at the infinite winding structure before her.

This was the goblin king's labyrinth.

A faint cry on the wind met her ears, and her heart stopped. _My baby!_

The thought of entering that place filled her with icy dread; but she vowed she would walk through the very fires of Hell to save her child.

The gate opened of its own accord. For a moment she was too startled to move. She pried one foot off the ground, then the other, and approached the opening.  
The passage went on forever without end. She ran until her sides screamed in pain. Dropping to the ground, she let out a cry of despair.

" 'Elo," came a small voice.

She gasped in fright, and turned to see a little worm staring up at her.

"Did you just say 'hello'?" she asked.

"No, I said 'elo.' But that's close enough."  
Emily shifted to see him better. "Do you…do you know how to get to the castle? Please, I need to know the quickest way. But I don't see any way out of this passage."  
The little worm chuckled, "Ah, you would be Emily then? They said you'd be coming. There's a passage right there in front of you. It was built especially for you!"  
Emily cast a dubious glance at the wall; nonetheless she hopped to her feet and a moment later her hands were pressed against the wall, frantically seeking a hidden passage.

Sure enough, she found herself stumbling forward…

***  
The goblin castle was even more intimidating up close.

Emily didn't look at it for too long; instead she concentrated on the ground, watching her feet as they took each reluctant step.

"Greetings, Fair Lady!"

She jumped in surprise, seeing a little fox before her, proudly standing erect near the entrance.

"If thou will follow me, my Lady, I shall escort you to his majesty!"  
Emily nodded, a worried frown creasing her brow.

Waves of nausea assaulted her belly the moment they stepped inside the castle.

He led her through a vaulted passage that took them to an empty room.

Well, not technically empty; for there _He_ was, standing with his hands clutched behind his back, head slightly titled as his cold, hard eyes studied her.

"Hello, Emily. What can I do for you?"

His flippant tone unnerved her, but also angered her. She stepped boldly forward. "Give me the child!"

To her shock, he gave a curt nod, and motioned for the fox to retrieve the baby.

Moments later he came back with a small bundle.

Emily snatched up her baby in relief, kissing his plump little cheek.  
But it had all been too easy; something was horribly wrong.

As if to affirm her suspicion, the king stepped forward, closing the distance between them.  
"I would never keep you from your child, madam. However, you will _not_ take him outside of these grounds. He _will_ remain here. With me."  
Deep down, she knew it would be so. It was only a foolish hope to think she could simply leave with her child.

"That is not fair," she said in a small voice, "He is my baby. I am his mother. I gave birth to him." And she hugged the babe close to her, as if to shelter him.

The king slipped a hand behind her neck, choosing to ignore the way she flinched at his touch. "Yes, that is true. I will not force you to stay here, Emily, if you don't want to. But the child will remain. Tell me, have you chosen a name for him?"  
Emily smiled sadly as she stroked the sleeping babe's forehead.

"Yes. His name is Jareth."


	18. Chapter 18

(Earlier)

"Where's the boy!" a scrawny little goblin demanded.

The fairy tossed her head flippantly. "I don't know, Dregu," came her small voice. "He followed me away from the house like we planned, but some man showed up and took him away."

"Some man!? Some man?"

"That's what I said, bird-brain!" the fairy answered scornfully.

Dregu cursed, "What are we supposed to do now? The boss will not be pleased."

Three more goblins poked their heads up from a garbage can. Seeing the fairy, they looked around hopefully. "Where the boy?" they all asked.

Dregu groaned, "Pay attention you morons! The boy is not here."

"Ohhh," they answered.

One of them was munching on a rotten apple. He shrugged, "That ok. We bring boss someone else." And he began scrounging around for more garbage.

Dregu snorted. What a stupid goblin. Didn't he know that the boy was very important; the king's heir? What use would anyone else be to the boss?

Dregu opened his mouth to insult the dim witted creature, but closed it as a bright idea entered his head.

"Hey! I know what we should do! We should bring someone else!"  
"Like the boy's mother!" the fairy said, warming to the idea.

"Like the boy's mother!" Dregu announced, proud of himself.

"That good idea," said the other three.

***

The king's goblins had left the William's house. That could only mean one thing; the boy was not expected to return.

The fairy had a sneaking suspicion, "I'll bet that man who took him works for the king."  
The four goblins grumbled. "No matter. Let's find the mother!"  
And they entered the William's house, tearing it apart in a manner of minutes. Soon every item of furniture was overturned, every lamp, vase, and jar shattered. Even the dishes were pulled from the cabinets and thrown to the floor.

It was surprising the amount of destruction four little goblins could cause. But then they were goblins who did not answer to their king, and had no respect for anyone's property.

"She's not here!" Dregu finally concluded, after they had completely vandalized the house.

"Who not here!" another goblin asked, having completely forgotten the mission in his joyous rampage.

Once again, Dregu was ready to tear apart the lesser goblin with insult. But then there was a knocking at the door. All snickered, turning toward the sound.

***

"Stay with me!" Lance pleaded, giving Mindy a little shake.

She was fading in and out of consciousness, and had barely made it to the William's house.

They had been on their way from the park to ask about Toby when she had unexpectedly fainted in the street.

Lance had to get inside fast to call an ambulance. Her heart rate had slowed considerably and she was barely breathing.

The door unlocked and creaked open, but there was nobody on the other side.

Holding Mindy in his arms, Lance stepped inside.  
"Oh my …." He breathed, seeing the destruction.

He debated with himself whether or not to continue, but Mindy's head rolled back, and her mouth fell open.

Panicked, he laid her in the doorway and raced inside to the use the phone.

The line was dead as the cord had been cut into several pieces.  
Fine then! He would use a neighbor's phone.

Could this day get any worse?  
He gulped. _I had to ask_.

Four freakish little creatures were gathered around Mindy.  
"She pretty!" one of them said.  
"Wonder if her taste good," another said, then picked up her arm as if to bite into it.  
"Leave her alone!" Lance cried, kicking randomly at the little monsters.

"Hey! Only boss allowed to kick us!" they protested.

Lance was running on adrenaline now. He stooped down and picked up Mindy.

A swarm of the little creatures had somehow emerged from the bushed in the yard.  
"You summoned us?" they asked.

"Yes," Dregu said. "We're taking these humans and we need help. Grown-ups are much more difficult to manage, you know."  
Lance clutched Mindy tightly and braced himself to run, but found his legs quickly impeded by a swarm of goblins. Losing his balance, he fell, quickly shifting his weight backward so he wouldn't fall on Mindy.

***

Karen clutched her mouth shut in stony silence as Jesse sent the bike humming down the back road once again. She watched in wonder as the plush green line of trees suddenly ended and gave way to open sandy fields. This was followed shortly by a long, long stretch of barren desert.

Briefly she wondered if perhaps she was dreaming.

She turned her head to look behind her, and was astonished to see nothing but desert for miles and miles.

Jesse slowed the bike and came to a stop. Karen breathed a sigh of relief when she realized she could once again move her limbs.

"I'm sorry, love," he said. "We'll have to walk now. I'm afraid the locals don't like my noisy bike. Scares the living daylights out of them."  
They dismounted and left the bike sitting in the sand. He reached for her hand. She tried to pull it away, but with a smug little laugh, he caught it.

Searching her eyes, he saw too things that displeased him. One was sorrow, the other fear. She was refusing to look at him. Instead she stared straight ahead, though she had no idea where they were going.

In the silence, his mind wandered to the past.

_Why did you marry him?_ He wanted to ask. _You knew he didn't love you_…

………….

………..

……..

……

….

…

*

"Hey, what's wrong baby!"

Karen jumped, startled by his sudden presence. Whipping away the tears, she turned away in shame. "Go away, Jesse. Please just go away."  
But instead he scooted closer to her on the bench, gently turning her round again and resting her head against his chest.

"Not on your life, little girl. Now tell me what's wrong before I shake it out of you."  
She looked up at him with bitterness. "I'm p-p-pregnant," she sobbed.

"I see," he answered gently. "So what's the problem?"

In answer, she sobbed harder, gasping to catch her breath. "It's Mr. William's baby."  
"Your boss?"  
"Yes. I told him today. He wasn't too h-h-happy. Wants me to get an abor-" she hiccupped, sobbing and unable to speak.

"Don't cry," Jesse pleaded. "Everything will be alright."

A week passed, and Karen's spirits lifted. She met him after classes one day and told him the 'good new'.

"Robert's changed his mind about the baby. He wants to get married!" And she laughed in delight, showing him the engagement ring.

Jesse didn't pretend to be happy about it. He asked, "Are you absolutely certain this is what you want?"  
"Of course," she answered defensively. "Robert's a nice man."  
A man who didn't want his reputation ruined with a bastard offspring.

*

With Jesse's firm hand clutching hers, Karen was also remembering. She bit her lip and tried to ignore the feelings threatening to come to the surface.

_Why did I marry him?_ She thought. _Wasn't it obvious he didn't love me?_  
But she had been naïve, thinking that one night of passion could turn into a lifetime of happiness.  
Looking back, she realized there had been no passion in the first place. Robert had simply taken advantage of her in her stupid innocence and had reluctantly made amends.

How hard it had been for her; fighting to win her husband's affection, trying to stand firm in the face of her stepdaughter's persecution complex.

Robert had been no help at all. "I'll talk to her," he would say sometimes, then come back ten seconds later.  
_Yeah, you really talked to her._ She had been so blinded by false hopes it had taken her a year to see Robert's true nature.

***

"So, how long does this thingy go on?" Toby asked.

Hoggle gave a snide little laugh. "This _thingy_ is called a _labyrinth_," he explained, "And it goes on for miles."

"Oh," Toby said, "Are we going to walk the whole way through it? That'll take a long time, won't it? How many people live in the laber- the laby,…the thingy?"

"Labyrinth!" Hoggle said, and made Toby repeat it several times.

It simply wouldn't do for Toby to refer to himself as 'King of the Goblins and Lord of the Thingy.'  
He answered as many of Toby's questions as he could, pausing when he noticed a familiar fuzzy beast peeking around a wall.

Toby noticed it too, and froze on the spot.

"Aww, it's ok. That's just Ludo," Hoggle said. The beast lumbered out from behind the wall and regarded Toby with big innocent eyes.

Toby smiled, realizing that between the two of them, the big oaf looked to be the more frightened. "Hi," he said brightly, "My name's Toby!"

***

**AN: Ok, so Dregu is actually an Orc name; but it sounded more gobliny than the goblin names I found :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Jesse was quiet as they trekked across the dry sand. Karen had had enough of it. She shoved aside her thoughts of self-pity, and focused on the present. Some unexplainable things were going on here. It was time to start demanding answers. It was time to be bold and confrontational…

"Where exactly are we?" she squeaked timidly.

Jesse graced her with an indulgent smile. "So you've noticed the desert is a little out of place?"

She smirked, "It is a tiny bit odd for a barren wasteland to suddenly appear right out of nowhere, yes."

Jesse shrugged, looking ahead. "We're just outside the boundaries of the king's labyrinth."

"Oh," she said pathetically. Several seconds ticked by, then…

"What king?"

He looked at her and smiled, "Why the goblin king, of course."

Her brows lifted, and he continued. "He has several titles. Goblin King is most popular. Some call him the desert king, and some call him," he stopped, laughing suddenly and shaking his head, "Some call him the Master of the Maze."

"Are we,…are we going to see him? Does he have my son?"  
"Yes. And yes."

She stopped suddenly. "I want an explanation. I'm not going any further until you tell me exactly what's going on. How do I know you're telling me the truth? How do I know I can trust you?"

Those were apparently the wrong words.

Before she had time to react, he gripped her arms and pulled her hard against him. "When have I ever gave you cause to distrust me?"

His words were quiet and laced with some dark emotion. Karen gulped, a frisson of terror briefly flashing in her eyes.

Nonetheless her mind had a will of its own, reminding her of all the times he had been there for her when those who should have been, were not. She cringed, remembering the time he'd found her drunk in a parking lot while on a 'date' with a fellow graduate student. He abruptly ended their evening and escorted her back to her shanty apartment.

It was one of the reasons she resented Jesse. He'd seen her in a vulnerable, weakened condition one too many times. She wished he would just go away and let her wallow in her miserable state.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she stared into his icy blue gaze. A gaze that was drifting lower, to her lips…

Then he gently released his hold and placed a hand around her waist. "Never mind, love. All your questions will be answered soon," he whispered.

_Not that it will ease her mind_, he thought.

***

Lance reluctantly released Mindy as the little devils pulled her away. It was let her go, or let her limbs be torn out. They were still groping him and jerking him this way and that, and it was most uncomfortable.

"Stop it right now!" he said strongly.

It was his 'teacher' voice, the one he used on his especially ill mannered students, and it was surprisingly effective. The crowd of goblins froze, peering at him with suddenly apprehensive eyes.

After all, they were only simple-minded little goblins, even if they were undisciplined and rebellious.

"Let. Go of me."

They released him, and he dropped to the ground, catching himself with his hands. Quickly he stood up and retrieved Mindy from the ones who had snatched her away. He shifted her weight in his arms and studied her pale face.

They all waited to see what he would do. Some had pointy sticks aimed at him should he show resistance. He wanted to roll his eyes and laugh at their primitive weaponry, but he had pressing issues to deal with at the moment.

"This girl is very sick," he said calmly. "If I don't get her help very soon, she may die. Do you know someone who can help her?"

"Boss help girl," a goblin said, then there was a chorus of "Boss help girl" from several others.

"Fine then! Take me to Boss..er, your boss," Lance said, and seconds later his vision went fuzzy.

***

Jareth paused in his story, and the pause stretched into an uncomfortable silence in which he idly sifted his fingers through Sarah's hair.

"Um…Jareth?" she breathed.

"Yes?"

She moved away from him, shoving at his chest. "You're pulling my hair, that hurts."

He wasn't. But she wanted a bit of distance between them. If his mocking grin was any indication, he wasn't fooled. Nonetheless, she crossed the room and sat at the vanity, watching his reflection in the mirror.

"So…" she started hesitantly, "Emily was your mother? She wished for the goblins to take you?"

The refection regarded her with lazy amusement. He shook his head. "No."

"She wasn't your mother?"

He laughed. "She was my mother, yes. But no, she did not wish the goblins to take me. You see, Sarah," he shifted, swinging his legs over the edge and rising from the bed in one swift movement, "the book was only a satire. A dramatized story for children. I'm afraid the real story of Emily is actually, …quite boring really. The goblin king married Emily when she was seventeen. He met her in the market place. She was but a simple peasant girl. Not wishing to frighten her, he neglected to inform her of his, er…title. No woman would willingly consent to be the goblin king's bride. She learned on her own eventually, but not until she was carrying his child. Me, as it were. "

Confused, Sarah stared at him through the mirror. "How is that possible? How could she _not know_ he was the goblin king?"

"Ah!" said the reflection, now walking for the door. "My father is a trickster…" and he gave her a very sly smile as he reached for the doorknob.

Suddenly, Sarah felt herself being lifted from the chair. She gasped in surprise, staring in complete confusion at Jareth's strange eyes as he held her in his arms. She quickly turned her head to look at the mirror. Jareth's reflection was still there, opening the door, the real one of which, remained closed. Laughing and bowing, the reflection vanished from the room.

Sarah shuddered, staring in disbelief. "…a trickster," Jareth continued, his face in unnervingly close proximity to hers "…an illusionist."

He carried her across the room, "My mother was horrified when she discovered my father's true identity, and she fled. He waited for her to return to him. When she did not, he sent the goblins to fetch me, knowing she would follow after them."

"Where are they now?" Sarah asked.

"My mother died shortly after giving birth to my sister. A terrible plague swept through the land that year; many died." he said quietly. "And my father…"

He sighed. "He lives. Though he doesn't often come around. Only when I am going to be absent. He finds this place to be…rather oppressive."

"Can't imagine why," Sarah said under her breath.

Jareth pretended not to hear, "As a matter of fact, it's time for you to meet the high king." He stopped to whisper in her ear, "He must bless our union."

The door opened on its own, and Jareth stepped out, Sarah still in his arms.

"I can walk," she pointed out dryly.

"Yes, I know," Jareth replied indulgently.

"So…put me down!"

"No."

"Why not!"

Pausing his steps briefly , he smiled as he gazed into her angry, nervous eyes. "Because I rather enjoy having some power over you."

She snorted, "You're very controlling, aren't you?"

"You have no idea."

She kicked and squirmed as he carried her through the halls, much to his private delight, and offered a chorus of perfectly logical reasons why a 'union' between them was absolutely absurd.

Jareth only laughed.

***

**Chp 20 up as soon as I stop fiddling with it. **

**BTW does anyone happen to know when Volume 4 of the manga is coming out? I just GOTTA know what happens!!! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

Soon enough, Sarah realized her struggles only excited Jareth. So she crossed her arms stubbornly and stilled, pouting as he carried her through the castle. Suddenly she screeched in fright as he miraculously shifted planes and started walking up a wall.

She closed her eyes briefly, wishing this day would end. A door appeared ahead of them…on the ceiling? And they walked through it, coming to a room with dark wood furnishings where at last he set her on her feet. Shelves lined the walls from floor to ceiling, filled with books, scrolls, and manuscripts. In the center of the room was a large round table. On top of that table, sitting cross legged and regarding them with a sly smirk, was Jareth's father. Instantly she knew it was him. It had to be. He was almost a mirror image. Almost. His hair was white rather than the golden color of Jareth's, and longer, falling around his shoulders and half way to his waist.

"I think you are confused, father," Jareth said by way of greeting, "One sits _at_ a table, not on it."

The high king ignored his son, training his eyes on Sarah. In a strangely familiar gesture, his head cocked to one side as a slow smiled formed at his lips. "Well well," he said quietly, "So this is your chosen queen."

Sarah stiffened uncomfortably as his eyes roamed over her, then quickly shifted to his son. "Tell me, boy. When did you meet this little one?"

Jareth's eyes darkened as they turned to Sarah. "Eight years ago."

The high king nodded. "I see," he drawled out slowly.

Jareth didn't like that knowing look his father was not even attempting to disguise. He found himself grinding his teeth in irritation. "Let's get this out of the way, shall we?"

"Of course," he answered with mock politeness, spryly unfolding his legs and hopping from the table. Walking to one of the shelves, he pulled out a scroll and brought it to the table.

"Now where did I put my pen…." he said to himself, feeling for his coat pockets. "Nothing. Ah…well..," and with a slight flick of his wrist, a quill appeared between his fingers.

Jareth sighed, reaching over to pluck the pen from his father's hand.

Sarah leaned over, trying to read the words on the scroll. It was useless; they were written in characters she didn't recognize.

"The witnesses have already signed."

Jareth suppressed the urge to growl. "Yes I can see that father, thank you," he answered sarcastically.

"Witnesses?" Sarah croaked.

"Witnesses," Jareth affirmed, pulling her closer and pointing to a list of seven signatures on the scroll. She skimmed over the list, freezing instantly when she came to the last name, the only name written in English.

Lacey McAllister.

"It can't be the same one," she breathed. But the flowing script was all too familiar. Lacey, the librarian she had known for so long.

Somehow she was involved in this…

"What is this?" Sarah cried, trying to pick up the scroll from the table.

"It's a scroll," Jareth answered boredly, gently pushing her prying hand out of the way.

"It's legal documentation," the high king answered somewhat more helpfully.

"Of what!" Sarah cried.

"Our marriage," Jareth mumbled as he scribbled something on the scroll.

"Ha! NO WAY am I putting my name on that thing!"

"You don't have to, dear," Jareth assured patting her on the back and handing the pen to his father.

"As soon as my father puts his own name on that paper, you and I shall be legally married."

As he expected, Sarah immediately lunged for the scroll. "Well in that case…."

But he caught her around the waist and took a step backward, effectively putting her at a safe distance from the precious document.

The high king signed his name, using those unfamiliar characters, and set the pen aside. Then, to Sarah's shock, he ever so carefully picked up the scroll and handed it to her.

She wasted no time in attempting to tear it to shreds.

The damn thing wouldn't tear!

"Tell me, Jareth," the high king said, "why did you bother waiting this long?"

If looks could kill, Jareth's answering glare would have roasted his father on the spot.

"Oh, dear me!" the high king said innocently. "Oh, please forgive me, Jareth, I didn't realize….Ah well, but you know how it is." And he waved a hand in a dismissing gesture. "You have my blessing, Jareth. I leave you now to enjoy your bride. Adieu!" With a little bow, he faded from sight.

Jareth stared ahead, brooding. His father _would_ tease him about his rejection. When he was very young, Jareth had boasted that no woman would refuse his hand. He would break the cursed cycle of forced marriages, and take a willing bride who adored him completely. After all, what was not to like?

_"You're going to be very disappointed, my son,"_ his father had warned.

Oh, the foolishness of youth.

Pride and anger had kept him from taking her before.

She was a selfish, defiant little brat, she simply could _not_ be his queen.

But he offered anyway, didn't he? And she had refused.

If she didn't want him, he would simply find another who did.

But that was not the way of his kind. Nothing but death could sever the ties of obsession.

For eight agonizing years he fought to control his need for her.

It was torment. Torture. But now he could no longer deny himself of her presence, her smile, her gracious manner.

Her body…

If she knew his thoughts, she would be running right now instead of attempting to destroy the scroll. She was fuming, terrified, and very confused. "Do you have a match?" she asked.

He waved a hand, and a candle flared to life in front of her. She quickly held the scroll over the flame.

"Why is Lacey's name on here?" she demanded. "What did you do to her to make her sign?"

Jareth laughed, leaning on the table and watching Sarah's futile efforts with great amusement.

"I didn't do anything to her, precious. Lacey is one of my subjects."

"I don't believe that!" she sobbed, "And what exactly did the witnesses….witness?"

"Your public consent to marry me," he answered.

The scroll suddenly vanished from her hands and reappeared on the self.

"I did not give my consent!" she said angrily.

"You did," Jareth argued, "I believe your exact phrasing was, 'Okie-Dokie'. Slang, but still translatable to a very definite _yes_."

***

"You know, this place is really weird. Why does that king guy want a big never ending maze thing going all around his castle? What's the point? Is it like a tourist attraction or something?"

Toby ran his hand along the wall, waiting for Hoggle's reply.

Ludo, who tuned out complex dialogue, simply strolled along beside them, content with the company.

"It's to keep people out, and to keep the goblins in," Hoggle said, "But uh, …what's a …toris traction?"

Toby tried to explain, "Well, it's a …err…place people go to."

"That's all?"

"Um, well no. A tourist is somebody who's visiting. It's like a …oh I don't know. Haven't you ever been outside of this whole maze thing?"

Hoggle stopped, scratching his chin in thought. "Hmmmmmm, now that ya mention it…..no. ."

"Oh. Well then, never mind. Hey wait a minute! Do you hear something?"

The faint sound of voices met Toby's ears, and he cautiously peeked around the corner of the wall and listened.

***

"Please, Jesse! This is not funny! I know you're behind one of those hedges."

When this day was over, Karen mused, she would need a vacation, and to have her head examined. These things just didn't happen, and these places just didn't exist. To make matters worse, her audacious escort had abandoned her in this hedge maze, leaving her panicked and angry. Several minutes ticked by, yet there was no trace of him.

Karen jumped, hearing a noise behind her. She turned around in time to see one of the bricks settling back into place.

"Wha- what's going on? Where did you go, Jesse?" Now she sounded frantic. She turned, ready to bolt, and ran straight into his arms.

"I'm sorry love. I was only playing. Miss me?" he teased.

Karen huffed in indignation, wiggling out of his embrace and pointing an accusing finger at him. "Don't disappear and leave me stranded like that again!"

Her words brought a slow smile to his lips. Quickly he snatched at her waist and pulled her close again. "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me, love."

A warm blush came to her cheeks, and she opened her mouth to say something biting. To Jesse, it was an opportune moment, and he lowered his lips to hers….

"MOM!?"

The moment died. Jesse straightened smoothly and regarded Toby with a friendly smile.

"Toby!" Karen cried, flying from Jesse and throwing her arms around her son.

"Oh, Toby! I was so worried…" she squeezed him tight, breathing a sigh of relief. Then she straightened and took him firmly by the hand, turning in the direction she came.

"Come on, Toby. We're going home!"

Marching ahead, she was determined to find her way back to the beginning. In no time, Jesse was blocking her path. She looked up at him slowly, feeling a sense of dread.

"I'm afraid not, love," he said gently.

***

Angeles studied his new visitor with great curiosity.

The boy was unfamiliar to him.

He'd been disoriented and nauseated upon arriving, promptly crumpling to the ground in an unconscious heap. Ah, what else could one expect from these goblins? They were untrained, and tended to be quite clumsy and careless when moving between realms. It was nearly equivalent to riding with an erratic driver; one was sure to get motion sickness. Normally, they made even themselves ill. But they never seemed to learn from their mistakes, always groaning in misery and confusion upon arriving at their destination. But, being goblins, they normally made a quick recovery.

He smiled, turning his eyes on the girl, now resting on a soft bed in the healing room. The little idiot had used magic, and now she was suffering the consequences. And what had she gained from her efforts? Nothing. For here she was, back where she'd started from at his estate. It was a wonder she hadn't killed herself. Adrenaline could do surprising things for the body.

She would have to be nursed like a babe before she recovered. Oh, she wouldn't like that at all. But it was her own fault.

*

Lance awoke with a horrible splitting headache, finding himself slumped over in a rather elegant arm chair.

"OOOhhhh," he groaned softly to himself, "Just go back to sleep, Lance."

"Ah, you are awake at last."

Even the unfamiliar voice was not enough to distract Lance from the pain. Hands gripped his arms gently and pulled him to a sitting position.

"Drink this, it will ease the pain," the voice said, and Lance felt a hot ceramic cup being pressed into his hand.

Opening his eyes to slits, he stared at the blurry cup he held. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again, squinting down at the cup. It was a useless habit, but a habit nonetheless. Lance was far sighted; could see a butterfly a mile away, but not his own hands. Not without his glasses.

Absently he reached for his pocket where he kept them.

"Looking for your glasses?" the voice asked. Lance confirmed with a nod.

"I'm very sorry, young man. I'm afraid my little pets found them and believed them to be a fascinating toy. They wouldn't be any use to you now."

Lance groaned again, and cautiously sipped from the steaming cup. Is this poison? He wondered. Numbly he began to remember what happened…

"Where's Mindy?" he suddenly cried, trying to rise from the chair. Dizziness overtook him, and he quickly sat back down.

Angeles didn't have to answer. Lance's gaze shot across the room and landed on the paralyzed form of Mindy lying motionless on a bed.

"What is this place?" Lance asked, rising slowly this time to walk over to Mindy.

It was a room of sparse furnishings; a few beds, two arm chairs, and a cart loaded with bottles and vials.

Again, Angeles didn't answer his question. Instead he watched the boy as he gazed down at Mindy, wondering if perhaps he had feelings for the girl.

It was a most welcoming idea…

***

In the quiet of the tower, the duchess gazed out of the tiny window. How would she ever forgive herself if her daughter was dead?

In the back of her mind, she knew that Mindy was not her _real_ daughter. She was only a step daughter, the child of her late husband's first wife. But she had been a mother to Mindy since her infancy. It made no difference that they shared no blood.

The duchess was a crass and often insensitive woman. She knew this of herself. But she did have feelings. They were buried deep inside, somewhere beneath the bitterness.

Somehow she had to make things right again.


	21. Chapter 21

"Get out of my way!" Karen screamed.

Jesse only shook his head. Toby looked up at him and frowned…

"You kidnapped me! You made me go to sleep! You work for that troll king, don't you?"

Laughing, Jesse answered, "Goblin king, Toby. There are no trolls in these parts."

"YOU brought Toby here!" Karen growled.

He sighed, "I did no such thing. My little goblin friends brought him here; I merely put him to sleep so he wouldn't give them any trouble."

Karen was breathing hard now, wishing she could strangle him. But she was not so deluded to believe she could overpower him physically.

Jesse's eyes narrowed on her dangerously, as if reading her thoughts. Shuddering, she took a step backward.

"We can't go anyway, mom," Toby explained matter-of-factly, "Sarah's still at the castle with the troll king. We gotta go back and get her first."

Jesse smiled, watching as Toby clutched his mother's hand and led her through the maze. Looking helpless and confused, Karen merely followed him, allowing the little boy to lead.

"What's going on, Toby?" she whispered to her son. Maybe he knew more than she did.

Toby shrugged. "Don't worry, Sarah explained everything to me. See, When I was a baby, Sarah whished for the trolls…er, no, the goblins, to come and take me away. So they did and she had to walk through this maze to get me back."

Karen stared as she tried to digest this.

Then she skidded to a halt, her face pale. "Oh my gosh!" she breathed, "Oh no, no, no, no I don't believe it!" She slumped to the ground, burying her face in her hands.

"What?! What's wrong?" Toby asked, startled, "Are you ok, mom?"

"All those years ago…" she was muttering, "She told me about a dream she had. But it,...it _wasn't_ a dream!"

She recalled how utterly exhausted Sarah had looked that morning, and that soul deep weariness in her eyes.

But it had not been merely a bad dream.

It had been a bad experience.

"Come, dearest," she heard Jesse say.

She got up quickly, not wanting him to try and 'assist' her.

"Toby, do you know why you're here _now_?" she asked him quietly.

"Ummm," he started hesitantly, trying to remember what Sarah had told him, "I think the king wants my hair so his nephew won't get his favorite crayon. Or…_something_ like that."

Jesse's laughter drew their attention.

"Let me translate that for you, Karen. The king has named Toby as his heir; but his nephew wants the crown."

***

Mindy could hear faint voices, but she had not the strength to open her eyes. She had never felt this kind of exhaustion in all her life. She could feel the weight of several blankets piled on top of her, yet her bones still felt as if they were made of ice.

She had been cautioned never to overtax her abilities.

'The magic will rob you of your life force to compensate,' her mother had warned.

When she heard Angeles' voice close in her ear, she shuddered but could not turn away.

"How do you feel, girl?"

She could give no answer.

***

The day passed with merciless speed and night descended on the kingdom. Sarah had spent most of her time in the garden outside the castle, trying to find some way to escape. Unfortunately Jareth had posted a sentinel with her when he dumped her there, saying that he had matters to attend.

The burly, stern faced goblin frowned at her disapprovingly if she ventured too close to the gates. Once she tried slipping out when his back was turned, but moments later she heard him bark something in a strange tongue, then quickly found herself surrounded by a host of his comrades.

Groaning in outrage, she stormed through the grass and threw herself on the circular stone bench of the fountain. Sulking, she stared into the moving waters and entertained dark thoughts of homicide.

Just before twilight, Jareth appeared again and brought her to the dining hall. She sat across from him picking at her food with detached interest, not daring to look up at him.

If she had, she would have seen that he wasn't looking her way either. In fact he wasn't eating much at all, but rather taking frequent sips from his goblet and looking often at the elaborate clock on the far wall.

Too anyone who didn't know him well, he might have appeared nervous.

No one spoke, and the silence was unbearable.

Finally Sarah looked up. He raised his head as well, and struck her with a gaze so dark and frightening her breath caught in her throat.

But then his face calmed, and he smiled softly.

She only stared at him with mouth slightly agape.

When he suddenly shoved his chair back and rose, Sarah felt herself flinch and shudder. The chair made a loud screeching noise against the floor. His movements were quick and jerky. Was he angry? She wondered. His eyes slowly drifted over her, and he crooked a finger.

"Come," he said, thoroughly expecting obedience.

Briefly she wondered what he would do if she refused. But she gulped, deciding to play her part and say the right lines until she could find some way to escape.

Sometimes it just didn't pay to be openly defiant.

She offered a very wooden smile and rose to approach him.

She expected them to leave the dining hall. She didn't expect the room to dissolve from sight and be replaced with a bed chamber.

Sarah looked around the masculine room, stunned.

*

Jareth hadn't taken his eyes from her. Inside he was feeling a torrent of emotions that threatened to overcome him.

Guilt, anger, longing, sorrow…

He could feel the terror emanating from Sarah.  
It pleased him greatly.

And sickened him.

Clasping her chin in his pale fingers, he forced her to meet his eyes.

"Do you love him?" he asked, not meaning his voice to sound so harsh.

Sarah blinked. "L-love who? Toby? Of course I do!"

He laughed, "No. Not Toby. Do you love the boy, that –that, _buffoon_ you met in the park?"

"Don't talk about Lance that way!" she said defensively, forgetting her fear and shoving him in the chest.

Unmoved, he said through gritted teeth, "Do. You. Love. Him?"

"What would _you_ know about love?" she questioned bitterly.

His eyes turned icy, lips contorted into a cruel smile. Sarah backed away, wishing she could take the words back.

Jareth gripped her arm, digging his fingers into her flesh, and pulled her close. Before she could guess his intentions, his lips took hers brutally, possessively. For a moment she was too shocked to move. Then she whimpered, trying to push him away. With lightening reflexes, he caught her hand and pinned it behind her back, his other hand gasping the hair at the back of head, effectively trapping her in his embrace. She gasped when his tongue entered her mouth. For a moment she considered biting down hard. But she was too compassionate for her own good, not to mention she feared retribution from an already inflamed force. Instead she went still, drawing in her breath and holding in her chest as she waited for him to cease. After all, he couldn't go on like this forever…

Feeling her go stiff, he lifted his head, "Did he ever kiss you, Sarah?"

She blushed, remembering the one and only time Lance had ever done so, and the embarrassing results. There was a very irritating, _knowing_ look in Jareth's eyes as he watched her expression.

"You cursed him, didn't you?" she accused.

He shook his head. "No. The spell was not on him, but on you. It affects those who foolishly try to kiss you. All save me, Sarah."

"You have no right…" she started to say.

"I have EVERY right!" he growled, "Know this, Sarah; you are _mine_. And I do _not_. Share."

With that, he pulled her along to the massive bed and lifted her onto the mattress.

"Stop this!" she cried, trying to squirm out of his grasp, "You're behaving like a …like a…_caveman_!"

"What did you expect from a goblin king?" he sneered, pressing her onto her back.

The sleeping draught he'd sipped at diner was taking much too long to take effect. He should have started to feel at least slightly fatigued by now. Instead he could feel the blood boiling inside of him, his body screaming to possess her. As if they had a will of their own, his hands were gripping her jeans, frantically unclasping them and tugging at the zipper.

_Stop this!_ His mind cried. _You're scaring her!_

_Take her!_ His body cried. _You own her!_

"Jareth, _please_!"

He froze, the sound of her sobs chilling him.

And burning him.

His heart thundered in his chest as he gazed down at her. Her eyes were tightly shut, her face turned with a cheek pressed into the dark satin coverlet.

"Sarah," he said softly, "You are my wife…"

"No I'm not!"

"…and I have every intention of consummating our marriage. Tonight."

She opened her eyes, staring at nothing.

"Give me more time," she pleaded.

"I've given you eight years."

She glared up at him, the anger returning. "I was not your wife eight years ago!"

He smiled. "So you accept that you are my wife now?"

"Please give me more time," she repeated softly, ignoring the question.

Snarling in disgust, he pulled away from her and went toward the door.

"Very well, Sarah. I will give you more time."

She sighed in relief, about to thank him for his understanding….

"You have two hours."

With that, he left, pulling the door shut behind him.


	22. Chapter 22

"Where is my mother?"

Having drifted to sleep in the chair, Lance snapped to attention upon hearing the girl's voice. She'd slept all day. This was the first time she had spoken.

He rose, crossing the room and going to her side. Gazing down into her pale face, he saw that her eyes were still closed. Reaching up, he rested a hand across her cheek. She was not so cold anymore. Perhaps she was recovering from whatever had befallen her.

"I don't know," he answered softly.

"Lance?" her eyes slowly drifted upon and she gazed up at him.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

She groaned, turning into the pillow. "Like an idiot. I'm sorry I dragged you into this, Lance."

But he ignored the apology, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking her hand in his. "Mindy, I'm going to get you out of here. The problem is, I don't know where 'here' is. Maybe you can enlighten me a little?"

She looked up at him through her lashes, wondering how he could sound so sure of himself at a time like this. With a little difficulty, she managed to pull herself up to a sitting position, and swing her legs over the side of the bed.

By rights, he should be furious with her right now.

"This is the estate of Angeles; son of Princess Morgan, grandson of the high king," she started, " We are not in your world, as you might have already guessed. This world exists alongside your world, and is joined in places. However the connection is a bit one-sided. And only a small percentage our people have permission to cross into your world."

"And you are one of them?" he guessed.

She nodded hesitantly, then shook her head. "Not exactly."

Was she blushing? She looked away, unmistakable guilt written on her face. And Lance would know, he'd seen that same look on enough eight-year-olds…

She rose from the bed and tried walking. To her surprise, she was able to walk across the room without complication. She breathed a sigh of relief that she was apparently recovering.

***

Cold was supposed to help. Or so he'd been told.  
That's what he would try; a cold shower.

Otherwise he was going to forget about those two hours, go directly back to Sarah, and ravish her to exhaustion.

He could almost hear his father's reprimands of years past echoing in the halls..

_"Don't say I didn't warn you, boy! None of our predecessors have gone this long without taking a wife. One day all these years of being alone will catch up with you all at once, and then you won't be so …controlled."_

He'd scoffed at the idea at the time.

Damn the man for always being right! It wasn't fair! Because that was exactly what happened to him when Sarah first entered his kingdom.

If he had known that _hate_ was a hair's breadth away from _love_, he would never have allowed the girl into his labyrinth. Both were strong emotions. How was he supposed to have known that where there was strong aversion, there was strong attraction?

Deciding against the shower, he went instead to the throne room. Throwing himself on the throne, he sighed as he leaned back and buried his face in his hands.

***

Karen lay curled in a fetal position beside a gnarled old tree. She was sleeping fitfully, her arms wrapped around her tightly as she tried to get warm.

Toby, on the other hand, being a hot-blooded boy, lay sprawled out on the forest floor, breathing deeply with his mouth gaping open. No doubt a nuclear explosion couldn't wake him.

Jesse went to Karen's side and pulled her up to cradle her against his chest. As he expected, she woke instantly and protested.

"Hush," he breathed, whispering the sleeping spell against her cheek.

Leaning against the tree, he wrapped his arms around her as she drifted back to sleep.

They had come to the forest as night descended, but they'd taken the long way around. The door that led into the forest was nowhere in sight. A bit perplexed, Hoggle parted company a short time ago, saying he would try to find the quickest way back to the castle.

***

_Two hours indeed! _Sarah scoffed.

She smiled to herself smugly as she moved ahead in the dark.

Jareth had either been extremely distracted, or he was completely trusting. In any case, he had not locked the door to the bedchamber. Upon this happy discovery, she had but to open the door and walk out of the castle.

Easier said than done. She wandered through the halls and rooms for some time, trying to _find_ the way out. Once she nearly had a heart attack as she stepped into the throne room. Jareth was there on the throne, peering at her through eyes half open. She stood frozen for several seconds waiting for his reaction, but there was none. In fact from the rise and fall of his chest, she decided he must be asleep. Exhaling slowly, she crept out silently; sure he would awake at any second. From there it was but a few steps away to exit the castle.

Once in the goblin city, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Stupid king," she laughed to herself. She stopped to pull on her shoes that she'd had the sense to remove while sneaking out of the castle.

The city was quiet as the little goblins had retreated indoors for the night. As she walked through the streets, she smiled as she looked up at the cute quaint little houses.

Too bad she wasn't staying. She'd solved this labyrinth before, and she was sure she could find her way out. As long as she didn't get caught…

Her foot connected with some metal object, and she winced at the deafening crash in the quiet night air as she accidently kicked it across the pavement. It was a metal bucket, and unfortunately landed in a heap of more metal buckets that were stacked haphazardly against a brick wall. They all came crashing down nosily, the sound reverberating in the air.

_Oops! Hehe. Well, it's a goblin city. Nobody will notice._

"Hey you!"

She froze. Turning she saw several goblins stepping from shadows.

"Whadya think yerrr doin' makin' all tha' noise? People are trrryna sleep!" one goblin bellowed loudly, his voice echoing down the streets.

Lights began to flicker on in the windows, and goblins raised those windows to peer out.

"Wha's going on?"

"Who made that noise?"

"What is Hegor screaming about this time?"

Several voices filled the air as all attention was focused on her and the goblins in the street.

A young goblin girl pointed at her from the doorway of her house. "It's her! It's Sarah!" she cried excitedly.

The girl's mother stepped beside her. "_Lady_ Sarah," she corrected her daughter sternly. Then she faced Sarah and curtsied. "Your majesty, if I may be so bold; why are you out here all alone?"

Several goblins piped in….

"The king will be worried."

"You'll catch a chill!"

The comments continued, only to be interrupted by a host of soldiers pouring into the streets.

"Stop her!" one commanded, pointing at Sarah.

Sarah backed into the wall, trepidation stirring in her belly.

"What's the matter with you Tigwa?" an elderly goblin asked him, "This is the Lady Sarah, not some criminal! Mind your tongue!"

Nonetheless the soldiers surrounded Sarah. Tigwa stepped forward and bowed before her. "Forgive me, my Lady. But just moments ago the king woke and found you missing. He is most cross with you, if I may say so. He has ordered us to find you and return you to the castle." He bowed again, respectfully.

Sarah stared at him in shock, her mind racing for a solution, something to say that could change the guard's mind.

And Sarah always found a solution.

The tension in her abated as a sly little smile formed on her lips.

***

Jareth was seething as he paced in the throne room.

Obviously he had been careless. He'd be sure not to make that mistake again…

The sleeping draught had finally taken effect, but only enough to bring him to that unfortunate in-between state; sleep paralysis. Thus he'd been unable to do anything as he'd watched Sarah step into the room, mingled with dream images. She'd stared at him then left, laughing dream-goblins taunting and teasing him in his helpless state.

_Wake up you idiot! Wake up right now_, his conscious mind pleaded. After what seemed forever, his head finally snapped up as he came to consciousness, the first word issuing from his mouth in an angry roar; "GUARDS!"

The goblins were responsive and swift, streaming out into the city in moments upon his order.

She wouldn't have gotten far; only a fraction of the way through the city. They would find her and bring her directly back. And then he would punish her…

The guards were now returning, and he sneered in satisfaction as they filed in.

But his smile vanished as he saw that Sarah was not among them. They all seemed highly amused about something.

"And….where is the girl?" he questioned Tigwa, beginning to lose his patience.

Tigwa smiled, and the other goblin guards snickered in merriment.

"A-a-ah, your majesty," Tigwa answered playfully, wagging a finger in the air, "I can't tell you that. It would be cheating!"

Jareth raised an eyebrow and braced his hands on his hips as he glared at the captain of the guard. "_Cheating_?"

"That's right, sire. It would be cheating."

"What the devil are you talking about?" Jareth asked quietly. A few of the goblins lost their smiles and looked up at the king in confusion.

"As if you didn't know," Tigwa answered with a little twinkle in his eye. "I'm talking about the game, of course."

The king's jaw clenched. "What. Game?"

"The game you're playing with Sarah!" the captain answered in exasperation. "You _know_. Hide and seek. Your Lady told us all about it!" He smiled.

Stunned, Jareth stared for a moment at the goblin. "Did she? Well, I have news for you, Tigwa. This is no game! She lied to you because she is trying to escape me! Go back and find her!"

The goblins broke into peals of laughter. "She said you would say that," Tigwa answered knowingly.

Jareth growled in frustration.

That little _brat_! Somehow she always managed to turn his loyal subjects against him. Now here he stood listening to his captain of the guard explain why he couldn't obey his orders.

He was furious, and just a little aroused. So his bride wanted to play? Fine. But she would most assuredly lose. Anger boiled in him, coupled with lust as he envisioned all the lovely ways he was going to punish his defiant little minx.

"Very well," he said calmly, turning away from the goblins. "You are dismissed."

But instead of leaving they just continued standing there, cackling and making lame jokes.

"LEAVE!" Jareth cried.

That did it. Soon they were gone and Jareth was alone. He transported himself to a high tower and looked out over the city through the large arched window.

"Run, little mouse. I'm coming to get you."

Suddenly he threw himself out the window, transforming to his bird form mid-air and soaring out over the city.


	23. Chapter 23

She was standing near a fallen tree in the swampy forest when he found her. Panting heavily, she dropped to the ground to catch her breath.

Anger flared in him once again, and he took one step, ready to snatch her up and thrash her hide…

But then other ideas filled his head and he stopped.

Where did the little vixen think she was going anyway? Did she think if she made it out of the labyrinth, she would somehow find a way back to her world?  
He snickered at the thought, deciding to let her go on her way. She would be safe in the labyrinth; the only real dangers were the ones he could purposely set against her. Once she exited, she would wonder around aimlessly in the desert for while.

Yes, it would be for the best; only after this would she begin to realize the hopelessness of her situation. Eventually she would grow weary and thirsty; then he would bring her back.

Feeling satisfied with this solution, he sent a spy-orb after her and returned to his castle, determined to forget about her for the next thirteen hours.

That would show her to defy the goblin king, he thought smugly.

***

Hours later on the other side of the forest, Karen was waking to find herself in a most awkward position.

Well, perhaps it wasn't awkward for lovers. But she and Jesse were _not_ lovers, so having him spooned against her on the forest floor with his arms wrapped around her middle was more than a little embarrassing. It was downright indecent.

Gently she tried prying his arm away from her, and it tightened. She sighed, "Get off me. You have no right to hold me like this."  
To her surprise he removed his arms. She sat up in relief, but then he immediately jerked her down again and rolled on top of her. "You were cold, love. Aren't you even a little grateful for my concern?"

She looked up, about to retort, but shivered when she met his eyes, so close to hers and dilated in the darkness.

It struck her then that she knew next to nothing about this man. He was a free-lance photographer, he rode a bike, and he was extremely irritating; but those were only surface traits. He was also able to travel into other worlds through seemingly unexplainable means. What other things he could do she could only imagine. She didn't really want to imagine. She wanted to get her kids and go home, then forget the whole thing ever happened. She especially wanted to forget _him_.

"Thank you so much for keeping me warm," she said stiffly, grudgingly, "Now will you please let me get up?"

He leaned in closer, "What will you give me as payment for services rendered, love?"

_A good kick to your crotch_, she thought. But she said nothing, shrinking away from him nervously.

He shook his head, grinning in amusement. "Never mind. I shall take my own payment."

And just as she'd feared, he pinned her hands down and leaned in to close his mouth over hers. Closing her eyes, she willed herself to ignore the heat that flared in her belly…

It was impossible. Every fiber of her being responded to his touch and begged her to surrender.

Perhaps it was only because she hadn't been touched like this in…..well, quite some time. In fact she couldn't remember the last time Robert had so much as looked her way.

The thought of him brought her to her senses. "_Robert_…" she murmured against his lips.

"Had his chance," he finished for her, "And he blew it. Badly."

Then he stopped suddenly and pulled her up to her feet as he rose.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, walking off into the trees.

She was, but the idea of eating anything out of this weird place was most unappealing. "No," she called, "I'm fine."

But he returned a moment later with something round and crimson. Her eyes widened when he held the fruit out to her.

"No way," she said, "I'm not eating that." She crossed her arms defensively and backed away.

With a wicked grin, he stepped closer with the fruit. She shuddered. "I'm _serious_, Jesse!"

"Come now," he teased, "Surely you don't believe that silly myth?"

"Should I?" she challenged.

With a shrug, he sat cross legged on the ground and dug his fingers into the fruit to break it into segments. The juice squirted, trickling down his palms and dripping off his wrists.

"Very messy things, they are," he commented lightly. After laying the remaining segments on a clean handkerchief, he bit into the seed clusters with careless abandon.

Karen stared at the shiny clusters of seeds, feeling very thirsty.

"You've nothing to lose," he said, reaching up to offer her a segment of the pomegranate.

_That's right,_ she told herself. _It's just a piece of fruit, for crying out loud_. _What are you afraid of? _Hesitantly she took the fruit and tasted one tiny seed. When nothing happened, she ate the rest of them.

Jesse covered his mouth to hide his smile.

***

Sarah was exhausted by the time she reached the door to the labyrinth. Early morning light was creeping over the horizon as she stepped out into the desert. From where she stood she could see Jareth waiting up on the windy hillside beside the dead dried up trees. Determined to ignore him to the end, she squared her shoulders and marched ahead. It was only when he spoke that she froze, realizing the man on the hill was _not_ Jareth.

"You look tired, Lady Sarah. Where are you going at this early hour?"

His voice was familiar, but she couldn't place where she might have heard it.

Slowly she turned to meet his gaze.

It was a bad mistake.


	24. Chapter 24

Hoggle came into a wide clearing and saw a familiar branch lying broken next to a familiar tree.

It was only then that he realized he'd been going around in circles all night.

_Blast this infuriating labyrinth! _

Normally he stayed out of the labyrinth altogether, preferring to stay at his lookout post at the entrance. Navigating successfully through the maze was never a guaranteed thing. Some days he might reach the goblin city in one hour, and at other times it could take a month to reach the center. It all depended on the king and what kind of mood he happened to be in.

Or at least that's what Hoggle imagined to be the determining factor of navigation. Really he had no idea for sure.

Then he remembered one very significant detail; last night was the king's wedding night, and he probably wanted privacy. Which meant that he most likely shifted the maze to keep them trapped in the forest all night long.

He groaned in exasperation, thinking of poor Sarah.

***

Jareth awoke with a splitting headache, and found himself sprawled out on the floor in the throne room.

Someone was poking him with a stick.

"King dead?"

"No, he not dead. He just mostly dead."

"OH NO! King dying! King need help!"

Then there was a terrible commotion as several more goblins rushed into the room and stood around their miserable monarch and began shaking him and slapping him in the face.

"Wake up king! Don't die!"

"Someone get a bucket of water…"

It was then that Jareth rose with a growl, "The next goblin who touches me will be suspended head first into the bog!"

"Horaay! King OK now!"

"We thought you was _deeeeead_!"

The very grumpy king reached for the nearest goblin, ready to toss him out the window, but he was quickly overcome with dizziness and collapsed into the pit. His head was swimming as he said, "Go get Silas. Now."

Then he blacked out, waking later to find himself being lifted from the floor by a massive pair of arms. "What have you gone and done to yourself this time?" a gruff voice asked.

"Nothing!" Jareth snapped, "Nothing at all. I only took a little sleeping potion last night."

"I see. Well, Majesty, it appears you may have taken a bit too much."

"Nonsense! It had no effect at all, …not for several hours anyway."

Vaguely aware that he was being carried, Jareth recalled brooding for a while in his throne room last night. He must have passed out quite suddenly.

Once Silas reached the king's bedchamber, he tossed him none too gently onto his bed and stood over him, his arms crossed and his expression grim.

Jareth frowned at the rough treatment, and glared up at Silas. The hobgoblin was the king's personal healer; but Jareth, being the very prideful man that he was, usually opted to suffer through his ailments rather than call on him for treatment. It was demoralizing, in his opinion, to have some big hulk of a creature touching him and nursing him as if he were some helpless infant. But Silas had a strong personality as well, and so it followed that healing sessions were always a strained occasion of clashing testosterone.

Yet Jareth had great respect for the hobgoblin. He was as gentle as a lamb with babies, polite and respectful with women, and firm and unrelenting with difficult patients such as himself.

"Tell me about this potion you consumed," Silas ordered.

Jareth explained how much he'd taken and that he'd mixed the potion with his wine. The hobgoblin rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh.

"Highness, sometimes your stupidity surpasses that of the most obtuse goblin."

Jareth's eyes narrowed on the audacious healer, "How dare you speak to me like…."

"Shut up," the healer cut him off casually, "You are fortunate that your chemistry is different from that of other people. Otherwise you would be dead right now. I have heard that you married yesterday. Is your wife so hideous then that you wished to be incapacitated?"

Jareth gasped, feeling his ire rise. Yet he knew the healer was merely baiting him. "I know my …_chemistry_ is different! That's why I needed more! I was trying to spare my bride from an unpleasant….. wedding night," he said stiffly.

The hobgoblin raised an eyebrow and nodded. "I see."

A little goblin maid came into the room unannounced, carrying a glass of some pungent concoction.

Silas smiled, taking the glass and thanking the maid. He thrust the glass under the king's nose. "Drink it," he ordered.

Jareth stared at it in horror. "What is it?"

"It's best you don't ask. However, it will counter the effects of the poison you've consumed."

Taking a breath and holding it in, Jareth downed the contents. He knew that if he refused, Silas would merely hold him down and pour it down his throat with a funnel.

Ten seconds later he was still gagging from the taste.

"Where is your new bride?" Silas asked carefully, wondering if she required attention.

It was only then that Jareth remembered leaving her in the labyrinth.

***

Angeles beckoned her closer and asked pointedly, "Are you running away?"

Trapped in his penetrating gaze, Sarah nodded.

Angeles smiled, "Do you want me to help you?"

Sarah closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. "You're the king's nephew, aren't you? Jareth said you are bad news; why should I trust you?"

He laughed, "On the contrary; why should you trust Jareth?"

***

Jareth conjured an orb and peered into it to see his bride and his nephew outside the labyrinth on the hillside.

"I see the child is quite persistent," he grumbled, meaning his nephew. He let out a long tired sigh. "I suppose I shall have to go and deal with him."

He climbed out of the bed, but swayed on his feet. "Perhaps you should let me handle him," Silas suggested, giving him an arm for support.

Jareth smirked and shook his head. "No. I have been far too patient with the boy. I fear he requires some… tough love."

Silas grinned. He knew all about the goblin king's _tough love_. He could almost feel sorry for the child.

Seeing the sickly shade of Jareth's face, he said, "Allow me to accompany you, Sire."

Jareth frowned, turning his head to glare at the healer. "No," he answered sourly.

Silas chuckled and responded pleasantly, "It wasn't a request."

***

Holding Toby's hand, Karen glanced over her shoulder at Jesse who was following them a few paces back. He had been unusually quiet lately, and that was more than a little unnerving. She almost wished he would return to his annoying chatty old self. He looked up at her and met her gaze. A cold shiver coursed through her seeing those intense and mysterious eyes. He smiled and she quickly turned away.

They had passed through the gates of the city a little while ago. Two strange little people came out of one of the odd little houses, and she clutched Toby's hand tighter. But they looked up at her and greeted her with cheerful smiles and a kind 'Good morning!" She smiled back weakly and nodded.

As they passed through the charming little town, more of the little folk came out and Karen watched them in fascination and wonder. Some of them stopped and watched her and her companions with much the same expressions, their smiles faltering slightly as they curiously regarded the quietly aloof Jesse.

Gathering up her courage, she turned to confront him. "You said this was the goblin city. Do you mean to tell me that these people are…._goblins_?" She whispered the last word, as if afraid of offending any of them who might hear. But Jesse merely smiled and nodded. "Of course. What did you expect goblins to look like?"

She watched the little people and shrugged. They were so expressive and almost human in their mannerisms. Jesse came up beside her and couldn't resist taking her free hand in his. The slightest twitching of her lips told him of her surprise, and he tightened his hold perversely.

"I thought they would be more…grotesque," Karen said shakily.

"Many of them are," Jesse answered with a shrug, "But only because they chose to be so. They way we perceive them on the outside is often a good reflection of their characters on the inside."

Karen frowned, thinking it was much the same way with humans.

***

Jareth felt too tired to transform into his bird form, so instead he passed through the city to make his way through the labyrinth using the well hidden short cut. For what he had in mind for his foolish misguided nephew, he needed to reserve his strength.

The goblin citizens scurried out of his way and knelt as he passed. The little ones pointed at him openly, shouting and blurting out-

"Look! It's Jareth!"

"Hiiiii Jaaaareth!"  
"He looks reeeeeally sick! What's wrong with him, mommy?"

Embarrassed parents tried to quiet their tactless children while Jareth hid a smile at their naivety.

Suddenly he stopped, and the smile froze on his face when he was met with the sight of three people coming his way. The woman held herself with a regal grace. Blond locks of hair fell to her shoulders in soft layers.

This was the mother of his heir. The resemblance was very evident.

His strained smile vanished completely when his eyes shifted to the man beside her. For a moment he simply stared, then is eyes widened. Several thoughts and emotions rushed through him in that moment, the most prevalent being shock. He waited for the man to acknowledge his presence, and when he did, it was with the deepest expression of satisfaction.

Jareth swallowed hard, not quite ready for the confrontation that would follow.

***

Karen became aware of the sudden change in behavior of the goblins. Suddenly they were dashing out of the street and kneeling, silence descending on all save the children. As they came around a corner, she very quickly knew the reason. He jaw fell slack as she stared at the two men, unsure which was more intimidating. One had the body of a pro-wrestler, and thick coarse strands of charcoal hair. His skin was a very dark shade of bronze, his calm face revealed no emotions.

Then her eyes shifted to the other, and she could almost feel the temperature drop. One look at him and her instincts told her this was the goblin king. His strange eyes watched the three of them with unwavering focus. She felt like a bug under a microscope. In that moment, she knew she would do whatever it would take to liberate her children from his power.

She tightened her hold on Toby's hand as the king's gaze came to rest on him.

***

Toby looked up at the king with an expression close to boredom. He was tired, sore, hungry, and he wanted a bath. Being his sister's brother, he addressed the king with much the same consideration as she would; "Hi Troll King. I've seen the stupid maze like you wanted. Can we go home now?"

Mildly aware of his mother's soft gasp, he smirked and waited for the weird looking guy to answer.

Toby relaxed when the king smiled; he was too naïve to recognize that it was a very frosty smile. "Of course, Toby," he said quietly, "You may go home right now if you wish."

"Sarah too?" he demanded.

"Soon," the king promised.

Karen was confused, but before she could voice her concerns, the king tossed something round and shiny at her and Toby. They vanished and reappeared in a large opulent chamber.

***

"That was very rude," Jesse said crossly to the goblin king.

Ignoring the comment, Jareth's eyes narrowed on Jesse, "Correct me if I am mistaken, but did I just witness you holding that woman's hand like some love-smitten boy?"

"You did," Jesse answered simply, crossing his arms and daring Jareth to challenge him. "And what' more, _that woman_ happens to be the mother of your heir. Or had you forgotten he has a mother?"

"Of course I didn't forget!" Jareth fired back, but there was a slight flush to his face. It didn't last, and he demanded, "Does the woman know?"

"Yes, she knows that Toby is your heir. And she knows that Sarah is here as well…"

"Oh for Heaven's sake!" Jareth groaned, "Not that. I mean does she know about _you_?"

Now it was Jesse's turn to flush, and he looked away, biting his lip. Silence stretched on.

"Are you planning on telling her any time soon?" Jareth asked mildly.

Jesse opened his mouth to reply, but no words came. Then he shrugged, "Say, where are you off to this fine morning anyhow?"

Jareth gave a disparaging laugh. "Very well, then; elude my question. I'm off to retrieve my dear sweet nephew, and my loving little bride. They are outside the labyrinth right now plotting my demise."

Jesse stared at him and frowned, "Is that so? Very strange. I wouldn't worry about it, Jareth. Angeles has very limited power, and your bride has...well, no power at all."

But Jareth didn't seem convinced. "How can I be certain? She solved the labyrinth, what else can she do?"

Jesse sighed. For eight years he'd been waiting for the right time to tell him. Jareth was going to be furious.

"Come with me to the garden, Jareth," he said, "There is something I must tell you that you're not going to like."


	25. Chapter 25

The voice of Angeles boomed down the hallway, coming from the door to the healing room.

"Somebody come here right now! It's an emergency!"

Two goblins passing by stopped when they heard the voice of their master. They looked at each other and shrugged. It was very unusual, to say the least, for Angeles to summon anybody in this way. Normally he just appeared in front of them out of thin air to issue orders. Nonetheless they scurried down the hall toward the healing room. When they tried to pull open the door, it stuck.

"Boss, the door won't open!" one cried.

"Never mind that! I want you to go to the tower and release the duchess. Then bring her here immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

The two goblins flinched at the harsh tone, "Yes boss!" They ran as fast as their legs could carry them down the hall.

***

Lance stared at Mindy, eyes wide and his mouth gaping open. "So that's how you did it…" he muttered to himself.

She looked at him, all innocence, and frowned, "Did what?"

Lance chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief, "When you came to my house that night, you sounded just like Sarah."

She stared at him for a second, then blushed. "Oh that," she laughed nervously. "Well, I-I," she stuttered, "I had to be sure you would let me in."

He nodded slowly, "That's incredible, you know. Can you emulate just _anyone's_ voice?"

She shrugged, flushing and secretly pleased by his complement. "I can mimic just about anyone, provided I have listened closely to that person speak. It's a useless trick, really. Nothing to brag about."

"I wouldn't say it's useless," Lance argued, "It may well serve to get us out of here."

***

The duchess awoke to a loud clamor and discovered a hoard of goblins pouring in to the room. She rose quickly and watched them, feeling excited and apprehensive.

Two goblins lunged for her, each grabbing one of her hands and pulling her along.

"Er…where are we going?" she asked.

"Angeles requires your presence," a guard, an intelligent goblin, answered. He stood nearby and supervised as they descended the tower.

***

Once again the goblins stood outside the healing room. The door was still stuck.

"We bring the duchess!" they exclaimed proudly.

"Excellent!" Mindy said darkly, imagining that's how Angeles would say it. Lance almost laughed out loud.

"Now leave! I want everyone to exit the palace. Do you understand!?"

"Yes boss!" they cried, and scurried off to spread the word.

When all was quiet, the duchess leaned close to the door and whispered, "Is that you, Mindy?"

From within, Mindy giggled. Only her mother would know.

***

Sarah studied the man who resembled the goblin king, sizing him up and wondering if she should believe anything he said. After all he _was_ a relation to Jareth.

"How do you plan on helping me?" she asked cautiously.

He smiled and cocked his head to one side. "Actually, my Lady, I was hoping we could help each other."

Sarah glanced from him to the labyrinth and back again. "Jareth said you want to take his crown. Are you telling me you want my help to do that?"

"Precisely."

"Why should I? That would be treason, wouldn't it? What makes you think you are more qualified to take the throne?"

His expression darkened as he gazed at the castle in the distance. "The goblin king is a cruel tyrant..."

_Yes, yes, I gathered that_, Sarah thought to herself. It didn't surprise her in the least that Jareth had a reputation….

But his next words startled her. "He is a murderer. He killed my mother." There was no mistaking the sorrow and anger in his words. "He is a kidnapper. He takes children and turns them into goblins."

Sarah gulped, knowing that at least was true.

"He tortures the goblins for fun and feeds them to hideous beasts; his pets…"

***

"That's not true!" Jareth cried, his eyes boring into the orb. "I did not kill my own sister! And I do NOT kidnap children! I take only the wished away and the abandoned. And as for turning anyone into a goblin…"

Jesse snatched the orb out of his hand. "Stop spying on them, Jareth," he said, sounding bored. "She will have to separate the truth from fiction on her own. She is a clever child and I trust her to do so."

Jareth looked as if he were about to pout, but instead he scowled and kicked the dirt on the path. Then his words registered and he glowered in suspicion at Jesse as they walked through the garden. "How do _you_ know what she is like?"

Jesse sighed and dropped onto a stone bench. He stretched his longs legs out in front of him and motioned for Jareth to sit as well. But instead Jareth crossed his arms and waited for an explanation.

Jesse rolled his eyes. "I know her very well, Jareth," he said calmly, "I was with her when she ran through the labyrinth."

***

****

AN: Now don't anybody start guessing and spoil my fun...

And btw Happy New Year!!!


	26. Chapter 26

_There_; now it was out. Jesse breathed a sigh of relief and smiled brightly.

Jareth, on the other hand, had gone quite still, his eyes narrowed on Jesse with deadly focus. "Say that again?" he said quietly.

"I saaaaid," Jesse replied slowly, "I-was-with-her! Jareth, you put me in quite a situation when you took Toby Williams. What was I to do?"

Jesse didn't have to say any more. Everything was suddenly painfully obvious. "You….you…_helped_ her!" Jareth barked.

"Naturally. Toby could not stay here. It was not an option."

"Please tell me you didn't…."

"No no, Jareth, of course not. I know what you're thinking. I only appeared to her once while she was in the labyrinth."

"When?" Jareth's eyes lit with sudden clarity, "You were that ridiculous old man, weren't you?" He snapped his fingers, "By Jove I knew there was something off about that character…"

Jesse smirked. But he could see that Jareth was extremely pissed off, and he continued rambling…

"So you were in love with his mother and you…" his words trailed off. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "How did you manage to fall in love with a married woman?"

That struck a nerve. Jesse clenched his teeth and suppressed a powerful urge to send Jareth crashing against the stone wall surrounding the garden.  
"Karen was unmarried when I met her," he answered stiffly, "But tell me, Jareth; as you allowed the boy to return to his mother, why didn't you keep the girl as your consolation prize? Or why didn't you simply snatch her away in the presence of your subjects? It was within your rights, and quite honestly, what I expected."

Jareth waved a hand dismissively, "I didn't want to look like a sore loser…"

"You _are_ a sore loser," Jesse pointed out. "You wanted her badly. And yet you carried her back to her own world in the end. Why?"

Yes, why indeed, Jareth wondered and not for the first time. "Maybe I realized she wasn't ready. She had some growing up to do."

Jesse nodded, "And maybe you realized _you_ had some growing up to do as well."

Jareth gave an irritated snort, "Very well then, I suppose I did. Perhaps I was too selfish at the time. But at least I was never _dishonest_ with Sarah." He gave a meaningful glance in Jesse's direction.

Jesse straightened, leaning forward and glaring daggers at him. "And just what are you implying?"

Jareth tapped a finger against his chest, "Only that _I_ don't go about like _some_ people I know, spinning tales and falsehoods about myself. _You_, on the other hand, can't seem to go one day without _lying_…"

Jesse closed his eyes and clenched a fist. Jareth, instantly losing the power of speech, snapped his mouth shut and waited.

"Don't judge me, Jareth."

Jareth, unable to speak, humbly bowed his head in reply.

Jesse rose from the bench, unclenching his fist and releasing Jareth's voice, then stalked off toward the castle without a backward glance.

***

Karen and Toby were stunned for a moment by their suddenly new surroundings. They found themselves in a sitting room of ivory and gold with light spilling in through several draped windows. An archway on the far wall led up into a bed chamber through a set of three steps.

"Where are we?" she wondered.

"In the goblin castle," her son answered, looking out a window to the labyrinth beyond.

Karen spun around, looking for the door. "Then let's find Sarah and get out of this place," she said. Toby sighed and plopped down on the couch and waited….

"We're locked in!" Karen said in disgust after trying the door.

"Yep," Toby answered, completely unfazed, "They do that."

"_Toby!_ Get up and help me get the door open! Don't just sit there…"  
"_Mom_," Toby answered patiently, "It's no good trying to break the door down. It's probably shut with magic. And besides, it probably just leads into another room or something. Or maybe a ….I dunno, a water closet."

Karen blinked.

"By the way, mom, what is a water closet?" Toby asked, turning to his mom and looking genuinely curious.

Karen shot her son a look of disbelief.

Here they were, trapped in some crazy alternate dimension, and her son was more concerned with new vocabulary terms.

"It…well basically it just means _restroom."_

"Oh!" he said with a nod.

Silence…

"So that's it then, Toby Williams? You're just giving up? We should just sit here and wait for whatever they have planned?"

He seemed to consider this. "Well, I guess we could try screaming and beating on the door," he suggested.  
Karen stared at him for a moment. Then she tossed her hands ups and went to sit down. But before five minutes had passed, she left her seat and started pacing.

A good half hour passed before there came a knocking at the door.

"Come in," Karen's voice called wearily.

Fortunately she had her back turned, so she didn't see that Jesse, distracted and irritated at the moment, forgot formality and walked straight through the door without opening it.

He walked over to her, amused by her dumbfounded expression as she stared out the window.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked, and without thinking he waved a hand. Several glasses and a pitcher of iced tea appeared on the table by the sofa and Karen turned just in time to see it materialize.

Karen blinked. "How did you do that?"

Jesse dropped into a chair and spread out his arms to her. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms defensively. A second later she found herself in his lap, and those arms of his closed around her. She let out a startled gasp.

"I can rearrange and manipulate matter within this realm, Karen."

"How convenient for you."

"Yes. Quite so."

Her spine stiffened. She wanted to ask, _what other unique abilities do you possess_, but she had the distinct feeling he would deliberately misinterpret the question. So instead she said miserably, "I want to go home."

He laughed as if she'd said something hilariously funny.

"I want to get my kids and go home. You can tell that…that…_freak_ you work for that we are not interested in his offer. Toby is not going to stay here, and neither is Sarah…"

"Freak?"

"Yes, that odd fellow with the strange hair. I don't like the looks of him at all, Jesse, and I don't want my son anywhere near him."

Another humorless laugh. "A freak, you say?"

Karen sighed, "Oh for heaven's sake, Jesse-"

"Is that what you really think, Karen? After all you've barely met the man."

"And I'm not interested in getting to know him," she replied.

Jesse released a pent-up breath. "Ah, Karen," he said quietly, "_You don't like the looks of him?"_

She tensed, something in his tone unnerving.

"That's a shame, my love. But I always suspected as much …"

"Always…? What are you talking about?" She pulled out of his embrace, and to her surprise, he let her. She quickly went and stood next to Toby, who was watching the two grown-ups with growing confusion.

Jesse watched her with those unsettling eyes, something like a sneer forming on his lips. He slowly rose from the chair and folded his arms across his chest.

"You don't like the _looks_ of me either, do you Karen?"

She swallowed and stared at the floor.

"You have no reason to get upset, Jesse-" she started, but he cut her off.

"So in the end, it was all in vain, wasn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jesse. But if you-"

"_Karen_."

A brief pause, then. "What?"

"I have something to tell you."

Toby took sudden interest in the conversation, looking up at Jesse curiously.

Jesse decided to forego the slow and easy approach and just flat out tell her everything.

"There's a little something you should know about the freakish goblin king."

Karen raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what is that?"

Jesse frowned slightly, secretly wondering how it could not have been obvious. But he gave a half-shrug and answered…

"He's my son."


	27. Chapter 27

"Your…._what?_" His words refused to register and she stared at him, dazed.

"My _son_!" Jesse repeated emphatically. "So you see, I do not work for _him_. He works for _me_."

He was going to rush on and tell her more, but something in her eyes stopped him, a tinge of guilt tugging at his conscience.

"Then you are….," Karen murmured, "Why didn't you…" she stopped herself, blushing and turning away from him

_Golly gee, why didn't you tell me you were a magical goblin king? _The question sounded ridiculous even in her head. Nonetheless, she had been deceived and it made her feel very foolish. Sure, he'd never been overly informative about his life, but he had led her to believe certain things that she now realized were either false or gross misrepresentations.

Toby only looked at him, bored, wondering why it should be surprising that he was the high king.

Turning to his mother, he frowned. She was furious.

Toby swallowed. King or not, Jesse was in big trouble and he didn't want to be around to see it. He stood up.

"I have to go to the bathroom," he stated, feeling the growing tension in the room.

Jesse called for a servant and gave him instructions to take the 'prince' to his chambers and bring him whatever he desired.

Shutting the door again, he faced Karen.

She glared back at him. "You can't have my son."

"Karen," he murmured, "It's much too late for arguments."

Then as he started toward her, something strange began to happen.

She shook her head in disbelief as his glamour faded.

...

Angeles followed the witch through the unending corridor. She had picked up a stick and was scraping it alongside the wall on the right. Curious, he thought, but she was the witch who had defeated the goblin king and he would not question her.

She'd given in. She was going to help him.

She gave a sudden moan of frustration and turned around. Giving him a calculating look, she turned again and resumed her pace.

Just as Sarah was about to give up and throw a fit, the stick she carried suddenly lost its hold on the wall.

"Found it!" she cried. Stepping into the hidden passage she motioned Angeles to follow her. She turned to the right and disappeared.

She had made a hasty decision in helping him. If he was really all that powerful surely he would have done something by now. Surly the two of them, Jareth and Angeles, could work something out. Surly the rift between them was just a misunderstanding. She was counting on it.

In his throne room, Jareth watched through an orb as his beloved wife led his nephew through the labyrinth. He did not put barriers in her way and he did not go to confront them. He allowed them to proceed, and he would allow them to come to him.

He wondered if Sarah knew that his nephew was leaving a trail for his army. Just as they disappeared through the passage in the wall, a troop of soldiers came through the entrance and started down the corridor.

These were his enemies, these rebels. These faeries goblins and humans, and they were coming to battle against his goblin army. He would have laughed were it not so pathetic.

...

Victoria fell against the door that separated her from her daughter. She was still weak from the iron that had been shackled around her ankle. Not since she was very young had she felt so powerless. It was humbling and sobering.

Straightening she focused all her energy on the spell that bound the door and released a jolt of magic from her hands. With a crack the door flew open. Immediately she felt as if all the blood had rushed from her head and she was dizzy.

"Mom!" Mindy cried, trying to catch her as she fell. "Are you ok?" She knew it was a stupid question but it flew out of her mouth anyway.

"I'll be alright," Victoria answered with a chuckle, "I'm just a bit winded, that's all."

Lance darted out of the room and looked down the hallway. "Let's get out of here," he said, "I have to find Sarah."

Mindy and Victoria both shot him a look of surprise. But Victoria studied him for a moment. This must be the young man who her daughter mentioned. The love interest of the witch.

"I can send you as far as the labyrinth," she told him. "But from there you are on your own. Look for her at the castle beyond the goblin city."

Lance had no time to contemplate her words before she tossed something at him and he found himself standing in front of a massive winding maze.


End file.
